The Eldest
by Authora97
Summary: 'They have separated for over a millennia. My daughters know that I cannot bare to see them fight yet they continue. They know I hate to see them hurt each other yet they continue. They know I hate to see them cry yet they continue.' Late Queen Faust. Celestia and Luna have a sister. Where is she? Why is she there? What happens next? (ABANDONED!)
1. The Statue

Canterlot. A home to mostly unicorns whom go to the fanciest parties and wearing the fanciest clothes. It is also home to the two Alicorn Princesses.

Celestia, the elder, that raises and lowers the sun everyday. Her fur is white than fresh snow. Her multicolored mane flows in an invisible breeze. Magenta eyes filled with care and love.

And Luna, the youngest, that raise and lowers the moon every night. A mane like the night sky with a faint purple ring around it. It too flows in an invisible breeze. Her eyes are forest green with a deep sadness.

It wasn't always like this. For a thousand years ago the younger had turned evil, imprisoned on the moon for a thousand years. If not for the new Elements of Harmony, Luna would still be that terrible creature…

Nightmare Moon.

They have a castle, a large castle. With a tunnel going down so deep it nearly reaches the bottom of the mountain. This is where our story begins.

In the lowest part of this tunnel, known as The Vault, is a room. The room itself wasn't all that special. It's what inside it that is special.

It was about the size of a large bedroom, with another two sitting ontop of it. Filling the multiple shelves placed inside were various stuffed animals and articles of clothing.

On the back wall sat a painting, about the size of a pony. It held two young fillies. One was white, with a light pink mane and tail. On her flank rested a sun in all its glory. The other was midnight blue, her light blue mane and tail were cut just like her sister's. On her flank was a crescent moon in a black splotch.

Their Mother and Father behind them. The mare had white fur, a horn and wings. Even though it was a painting one felt like the mane was moving. It was bright yellow with an orange glow around it. Her light blue eyes were staring at the painting but you could tell she wanted to look at the young figures in front of her. Her cutiemark was a sun with a silver heart placed behind it.

The Stallion was also an alicorn. His fur was the same shade as the young Luna. His mane and tail looked like they held every star in the universe and then some. His green eyes had scared many foes but his smile betrayed his anger. He flank was unseen as he looked straight at the painting, no turning whatsoever.

The only thing taking out the seriousness of the painting was the fact that each Alicorn had a bunny resting on their heads just right as to look like the ears were a part of them. It was not what the family had in mind when they were doing the painting.

A fifth figure stood in the middle of them all, smiling a mile wide and looking like the statue placed in the center of the room but more color.

The statue was nearly as tall as Celestia, maybe a foot shorter. The details placed on her were almost exact to the original; the hair was falling below her shoulders, a dress of unknown color was covering her legs...

This statue wasn't of a pony, nopony even knew what kind of creature she was. She stood on her two hindlegs. The front legs, she called them arms, were placed by her side.

Taking her curse with pride.

Hands with fingers were grasping the dress almost in pain, but her face showed no emotion minus a stone tear falling down her cheek.

She had wanted this. To be turned into stone. For the protection of her family. The room was designed to make sure nopony could come in until the creature inside could get out.

A noise filled the room.

 ***BOOM***

 _crack_

A single crack appeared on the statue.

The creature knew her imprisonment was nearly over.

A Sonic Rainboom was the first sign.

* * *

Months later, still no movement unless you counted the dust moving around.

Suddenly, a voice filled the locked room.

" _I passed the test!"_ The voice a words bounced around.

 _crack, crack_

Causing two more cracks in the statue.

Her time was so much closer.

* * *

Around a month after the second and third cracks appeared, the same voice filled the room.

 _"And I can say, that I consider myself the luckiest pony in Equestria to have such great friends."_

The statue waited, then the shaking started. It kept going. More cracks appeared, each one shooting a light out from them as they appeared.

It was becoming so bright that if anything was in there they would surely be blinded.

 ***CRACK***

The dust started clearing, a small sound was heard.

*gasp*

The creature was free.

Her brown mane with golden tips looked around her home for the last three thousand years. The only sign that she had actually been imprisoned was the fact that there were no Alicorn fillies crying in front of her.

Stepping of the small stone plaque, she moved limbs frozen for far too long.

Her dress finally showed color. Midnight blue near the top, flowing into a sunrise by her feet.

The creature looked at all her things, then walked up to the stone door sealed back.

She stretched out both her hands and focused.

 _'Here I stand, stone no more._ _Wishing to be free from my prison before._ _Release your seal gel longer than any other._ _Allow to be see them, let us be reunited with each other.'_

The door, surrounded in a prismatic glow, slowly began to disappear. Allowing the creature to walk out and towards the palace.

"Celly, Lulu, I'm finally coming home."


	2. Reuniting

She could barely believe it. She was finally free. Her bones ached from being in the stone form for so long. Her dress was slightly lifted so she could run. The memories of what happened in her mind just a moment ago ached her.

 _"But Sister, what if We never see you again?"_ A younger version of Celestia asked her.

 _"Yes. Sister We will not allow you to do this!"_ A young Luna cried.

 _"I do not wish to either. But Mom and Dad would want you to remain good. If you don't so this then you will both fail them"_ She hated saying that to her sisters. But she had no choice.

 _"Will We ever see you again?"_ Celestia asked.

 _"Of course. It will be when a special pony reaches her destiny that I will come home to you."_ She had told them.

What she didn't tell them was that they would forget her before then but she knew if she did that her sisters would refuse to turn her to stone.

The girl knew that her sisters wouldn't remember her but she had to make sure her prediction was true. So she kept running thru the dark underground hallway.

After a long run she arrived at a barred door. Not wanting to wait, she used her magic to push to door the down. She didn't stop running even after that.

She kept hidden from the guards, it looked like everypony was gone. The sun was only a few minutes from setting. She didn't have much time.

"You freeze!" A stallion yelled. Turning around, the girl saw a grey unicorn preparing to charge at her.

Not knowing what else to do, she wrapped him in magic and locked him in place.

She went back to running towards the throne room. Her Curse had lasted such a long time. The castle had only changed to being more grand and graceful than when she last saw it.

Finally, she arrived at the Throne Room. She could sense her sisters inside. It was only a few more steps...

More guards came for her. She trapped them regretfully inside her Prismatic magic.

"I'm so sorry. But I need to do this." She told the guards before wrapping the doors in the same glow and pushed them open.

"…feeling about this Twilight?"

Celestia. She was okay.

"Thank Faust." The girl said as she looked at the mares that began to notice her presence.

Many of them she had seen in Visions. The one who made the Sonic Rainboom was there along with the yellow pegasus. The purple unicorn... err _alicorn_ stood in front of Celestia.

"For a moment there I thought you were a goner Celestia." The girl told the alicorn. The purple one ran to her.

"How did you get past my brother's guardponies?" She yelled in the girl's face.

"The guards? Oh I simply placed them in a spell to keep them frozen. I needed to make sure Celestia was okay…" The creature began.

The blue pegasus flew up to her.

"And why wouldn't the Princess be alright? Are you part of some invasion? What are you anyway?" The mare yelled. The creature laughed.

"You wouldn't know me. I am not part of an invasion but I came to make sure everything happened as I predicted it to be. You should get to setting the sun Celly." This caused the white Alicorn's eyes to widden.

"What is it that you are doing here? Is there something we can call you?" Celestia asked the creature that managed to break into her castle.

"Princess Asa, but as of a few days ago Queen Asa. Eldest Daughter of the Royal Alicorns and Princess of Visions. It feels so good to be back home." The creature explained.

"I believe you are lying to me." Celestia said flatly. Asa facepalmed.

"That's right. You don't remember me. Neither of you are supposed to. But I don't suppose you could tell me where Lulu is?" Asa asked.

A brief vision flashed before her eyes. Each of the ponies bearing an Element would attack Asa. Their movements became known to her.

The mare known as Applejack came first. Preparing to buck Asa in the gut. Covering her in prismatic magic, the earth pony was frozen. Rainbow Dash was next. Asa wrapped her before Dash could even begin flying in her direction.

Pinkie Pie and Rarity came next, attacking with a canon and light blue magic. Asa stopped both attacks and grouped the four ponies together.

Asa knew Fluttershy wouldn't attack which only left Twilight.

Before Asa could start the Trapping Spell a golden aura wrapped around her throat. Cutting off her air.

The ponies all dropped to the floor, leaving Asa slowly suffocating by Celestia's magic.

Why didn't she see this part? She always knew where to expect an attack. Maybe she never expected an attack from Celestia so her visions never showed it to her.

Gathering some oxygen and turning around, the lack of oxygen making blood rush into her ears, she yelled for a pony she would expect to help her.

"LULU!"

Luna was slightly concerned. Her sister had yet to lower her sun. The moon needed to be raised before ponies started worrying.

She remembered her sister was speaking with the Bearers about Twilight's coronation so Celestia must've been in the throne room.

"LULU!"

That voice. It couldn't be. It had been years since she heard that voice. Could it really be her?

Luna began running towards the Throne Room, desperate to tell Celestia about Asa being back.

She noticed the guards in Prismatic auras. But the auras began to fade, rapidly.

"Sister! We believe there is-" Luna began as she ran into the throne room.

Asa. She was kneeling on the floor grasping her throat. She looked just as Luna remembered her. But with a golden glow surrounded her throat.

"And you attacked the Bearers of Harmony! And for what purpose you wouldn't tell us!" Celestia yelled.

'What is she doing to our Sister?' Luna questioned as she wrapped her blue aura around Asa and tried to break the hold on her neck.

"Princess Luna what are you doing?" Twilight asked her frantically.

"Sister stop this!" Luna yelled.

Celestia looked at her sister, than the creature that managed to capture the guards and the Bearers all in the course of a few minutes.

And let her go.

*GASP* *cough, cough*

"Sister what was thou doing to Asa?!" Luna yelled.

"You believed her crazy story?" Rainbow asked her.

"I assure you Rainbow Dash twas no story!" Luna yelled.

Asa looked her dark blue eyes at her baby sister.

"You remember me? I thought both of you were supposed to forget." Asa explained.

Celestia stared at her sister.

"You know this creature sister?"

"You don't?" Luna countered. Asa looked at all the ponies, a majority she knew would attack her in the very near future.

"Lulu. I'll be right back. You raise the moon." Asa explained as she teleported away, to a place she knew was a safe place to hide.

At least, it was until if became the Everfree Forest.


	3. Days Past

Looking up at the night sky, Asa began to question about her hiding spot. When she had created this small patch of woodland, it was just two small trees. She placed a spell on them to netigate regular magic, pegasus and unicorn. Earth magic was different. It was magic the Earth itself made. This had been her favorite place in the world.

She remembered, just over a week ago, where her family had come and rested by this tree for a picnic. Her Father was flying overhead with Celestia and Luna, her Mother was about a few feet away having some tea.

It was the last day they spent together as a family.

After the picnic, her parents were called away to the Northern Part of the Kingdom. A monster had been causing chaos in that region. Asa had a vision of this, but couldn't see who this creature was no matter how hard she tried. Her parents wouldn't come back.

Two days later, Asa felt it. Her parent's presence disappear. Running outside, nearly scaring half the servants, Asa found where her parents had vanished to. Her Mother had been merged with the Sun and she could only assume her father had been merged with the moon.

She was made Queen a day later. Her vision was frightening.

Not wanting her sister's to become _them_ Asa practically commanded them to turn her into stone. Placing her most precious belongings in the Vault, wearing the dress telling her namesake, (Asa means 'Born at Dawn') she felt ready. She couldn't say the same for her sisters...

A snapping twig shocked her out of her thoughts. Looking around, Asa saw nothing of great danger.

*growl*

She finally saw the green eyes that had been watching her. The girl remained under the tree, staring up at the moon. The wolves crept closer.

Then, by the strange nature of the Everfree Forest, a large amount of Poison Joke sprouted up from the ground.

Laughing at the strangeness of her home, Asa's thoughts again shifted to her family. How had Lulu been able to remember? It had been at least three thousand years since Asa had been turned to stone. Any item bearing even the smallest mention of her had been moved to the Fault. Nopony should've broken in.

Unless, well, unless Luna had something happen to her that would keep her froze for a prolonged amount of time as well.

"Dad it makes no sense. Lulu and Celly should've forgotten about me so long ago. I don't know if you can even hear me but could you give me some kind of explanation for this?" Silence greeted her. "Seems hard to believe that a few days ago I could ask you and get a reply."

Asa continued to stare at the moon, until sleep claimed her.

"Big Sister!" A voice yelled. Asa turned to see the Night Alicorn running towards her.

"Lulu!" Asa shouted as the two sisters came together in a loving hug. Both sister missed the other. They both were also shocked by the events that had taken place at sunset.

After a long hug, the eldest sister was able to get a better look at the alicorn that had grown so quickly in her eyes.

"You can control the Dream Realm now?" Asa asked the alicorn.

"Yes. Since Tia and I have split our rulership I have been given domain over the night. Dreams are included as well as the stars." The alicorn explained.

Asa's smile grew larger as she looked at her sister. "Lulu, how was it you managed to remember after so long?"

The alicorn became a little worry some at the memory of what she was just three years prior.

"Lulu, you can tell me. It couldn't have been that bad." Asa comforted. It was when Asa was met with silence did she release her words were false. "Sis, just tell me."

Luna, happy to see her eldest sister again, looked up at her with tear filled eyes.

"I-I-I tried to make the Night Eternal a thousand years ago. Tia, was forced to... use the Elements...on me."

 _'No. That cannot be true. Neither of them were supposed to become Twisted. When I turned to stone it was supposed to protect them from that fate.'_ Asa thought to herself.

Luna noticed her sister's quiet. "I am sorry! I tried to stay happy but ponies wouldn't love my Night so... I tried to force them to love it. Tia had no choice put to use the Elements, please don't be mad at her."

It was true, Asa could have been mad at Celestia. She also could've been mad at Luna. But she didn't see Luna in front of her, she saw a filly who moments ago was told to turn her sister to stone.

"Why would I be mad?" Asa asked, Luna's tears didn't stop but her eyes opened enough to see her sister's eyes. "It was just a simple case of jealousy. Nothing to worry about Lulu." The non-pony hugged her young sister, and began to sing a lullabye their mother had sung to them. One that now seemed to sum up Asa's problem like magic.

 _'A cool summer night was spent watching the fireflies d_ _ance in the light of the moon._ _Who would've guessed that what we thought was real w_ _as so fragile and ended so soon?_ _I miss what we had together._ _Promised each other forever._ _Was it a long time ago?_ _I don't even know._ _I don't recognize the places that we used to go._ _I've lost track of time, it seems like just yesterday b_ _ut... you're slipping away. You're slipping away."_

Asa cradled her trembling sister in her arms, brokenhearted to see that even when making a right decision it failed her.

"Don't worry Lulu, I'm sure this whole 'Celly trying to Kill me' will pass. Something will bring her memories of me back. We just need to wait for us to find it. Nightmare Moon wasn't your fault."

The words left Asa's mouth before she could stop them. Luna looked up at her sister with horror.

"I never told you what I was called Sister." Luna explained.

"It-It-It was a vision! When you explained it I saw it, yes, her name was in there." Asa lied.

"No. Your eyes would fog over when you had a vision. Y-Y-You knew before you were stone didn't you?"

 _'Me and my stupid mouth.'_

"Not all the details." Luna slowly began to back away. "But if I hadn't become a statue, Celestia would've joined you in that darkness." Her words did nothing.

"You knew and you didn't try to help me stop her?!" Luna accused. Asa shook her head fiercely.

"No! I did. I had a vision after my coronation. Whatever did those things to Mom and Dad was coming and was going to do those same things to me! I didn't have a being to merge with so it would have killed me."

Even though the words explained things, the Princes of Dreams was still angered her sister knew of what she would become.

"Please Lulu, don't you leave me to. I've lost my parents and sister in the course of a week." Asa explained, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"You did nothing to help me from changing into that Nightmare Asa. I do not even know if We can believe your words of comfort."

And with that, Asa's sister faded away. Leaving Asa alone.

 _'Even when I try I fail. Now I've lost what family I had left.'_

The thought was stopped... by a searing pain in her legs.

Asa's eyes opened wide, seeing a manticore in front of her.

It's tail still stuck in her leg.

"GAH!" Asa yelled as the beast took it's tail out. Asa tried standing but quickly found it useless.

She blacked out from the pain and the venom. Seeing something orange and yellow appear just before she did.


	4. The Cottage

Everything hurt. Her skin felt it was melting yet it also felt like it was freezing solid. Asa tried to remember why she was feeling like this, while she was slowly awakening. She remembered going to her Tree. Then seeing Luna. Then she saw a manticore...

THE MANTICORE!

Asa tried to stand up but felt a weight push on her chest.

"Please, try to stay still." A kind voice told her. "You still need to rest, that bite took a lot out of you."

Asa's mind went thru all the voices she knew. One fit this pegasus.

"Is she okay? I found her in a mighty big mount a pain." A firm Farm Pony accent filled her ears. This voice soon found it's owner as well.

"I think she's going to be fine. What was she doing in the Everfree this late anyway?" Her pegasus nurse asked her earth pony savior.

"You 'member what happened in Canterlot. She 'ttacked the Princess, then the other Princess came to rescue. She musta hid in their to save her skin." Asa couldn't help but feel this pony didn't like her but saved her due to her nature.

"Ugh..." Asa groaned. Fluttershy gasped, flying back to her charge.

"How are you feeling?" She asked in the kindest voice Asa had ever heard. Somehow even kinder than the voice of her mother.

"Terrible."

"Oh you poor dear, can you tell me how you ended up against a manticore... if you don't mind?" Fluttershy asked while tending to the large bite mark on Asa's left thigh.

"Of course dear Fluttershy," Applejack stopped the creature before she could continue.

"How'd ya know her name? I don't remember her introducing herself." Applejack pointed out.

"Just before I was trapped in stone I had visions of what would set me free. A Sonic Rainboom. A Powerful Test with the Fate of a Nation in her hooves. And finally a mare completing her destiny, with her friends by her side." Asa explained, she could see more clearly now.

Applejack was staring her green eyes in shock, mouth agape. Fluttershy was too busy healing the wound to be shocked.

"This might sting for just a second." Fluttershy warned, placing a purple cream on the mark.

Asa flinched, but then calmed knowing it was the only way to counteract the venom from the Manticore.

"There is a reason I am the Princess of Visions Applejack, owner of Sweet Apple Acres and Bearer of Honesty." Asa smiled.

"Could you please finish your story?" Fluttershy asked, placing more cloth over the wound to stop the blood flow.

Asa closed her eyes, focusing her magic of the Future.

"I would rather start it in 8.354 minutes when all six of you are here and when Rainbow Dash has ceased yelling in my ear." This time Fluttershy did stop.

"Wha-?"

"Rainbow Dash was flying overhead as Applejack carried me to your humble cottage Fluttershy. She went on to tell Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Twilight that the and I quote *ahem* 'weird pale two legged thing from Canterlot is at Fluttershy's. Hurry!'. Unquote. I believe Pinkie should be here in a minute. Rarity a few seconds later and Twilight will teleport in two minutes. Rainbow Dash will follow a split second later and spend the next six minutes yelling at me."

Both mares stared at the creature, not entirely sure how to respond to that.

True to Asa's word, Pinkie bust in the door a minute later. Asa remained quiet as Fluttershy tended to her wound, Rarity came and nearly fainted seeing the horrid bite mark.

Twilight and Rainbow, well they took things differently. Twilight wanted to send a letter to Celestia but Fluttershy pleaded, saying that with the horridness of the wound stress would not be a good thing. Rainbow just yelled accusations, none of which Asa took to heart.

She was too concerned about her sisters. Celestia didn't remember which meant she never turned into Corona, which was good, but Lulu did. She suffered the way Asa never wanted her to. A few seconds away from the explanation, Asa's eyes roamed towards the moon. Wondering how much it hurt her father to have his daughter imprisoned in him for a thousand years.

"Hey I'm talking to you! Give us some answers!" Rainbow yelled. This was Asa's cue.

"I told you my title and name at Sunset." The first time her mother had seen her in three millenias and it was when Celestia was choking her to death. "I am Queen Asa Eques. Princess of Visions. Eldest Daughter of the Royal Alicorns. Faust and Galaxy."

"That's a lie! Right Applejack!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

Applejack didn't respond. Being the Element of Honesty, she was able to see a lie.

Asa was telling the truth.

"Applejack!" Rainbow yelled.

"She's tellin' the Truth Rainbow Dash!" Applejack yelled. "Let's let 'er finish her story." The mares, minus Fluttershy, stared at Applejack with shock.

"Are you sure?" Twilight asked.

"Sure as sugar Twi." Applejack replied. "Could ya keep going?" Asa nodded.

"Of course Applejack." She turned to Fluttershy, "Is it possible for me to sit up?" The pegasus nodded.

"Not too quickly though." Fluttershy warned.

Slowly sitting up on the couch, keeping her leg up to make sure the wound didn't keep spilling.

"Years ago, my parents died in battle. Their forms merged with the sun and moon respectively. I was Crowned Queen of Equestria a day later, my Mother's Advisor thought it would be good to keep the ponies' hopes high. Whatever killed my parents was still out there. Please no questions." Asa said suddenly.

Twilight sat back down, confused as to how Asa knew how she was going to ask a question.

"After I was crowned, I saw what my future would cause. The beast that killed my parents killed me. Sending my young sisters into a darkness nopony could take them out of. They became Corona and Nightmare Moon. sending ponies would didn't listen to the moon and burned the ponies that didn't listen enough." A tear fell from her eyes. The memory of that vision still fresh in her mind.

The six ponies would, mostly, had come to take her away in magic cuffs stared at her in horror. Princess Celestia would do what?!

"I tried to find a way to keep that from happening. Anyway. After a day of search I found it. In order for me to survive the attack, I need to miss the attack. And no, that didn't mean I had to die before the battle. It means I had to be turned to stone. I would miss the battle, still be alive for my sisters when I awoke and their memories of me would last long enough for them to remain on the good path.

"After what happened at Sunset I was confused. I was expecting Celestia to forget me, but not for her to want to kill me. Luna was supposed to forget as well, but only something that kept her in a halted state would keep those memories intact." Twilight interrupted her.

"Like being on the Moon for a thousand years." The other's eyes filled with sadness at hearing this.

"Exactly. Luna came to me when I fell asleep in those woods. She told me about Nightmare. Even when I thought I found a solution it failed me. Now she hates me because I didn't warn her.

"But if I did then I would have to tell Celestia about Corona and how both of them would forget me. It didn't take a vision to show me that I couldn't do that. They would've refused to turn me otherwise. So I withheld the truth." Another tear threatened to fall from her eyes.

"And today...when I came back at the time of both Sun and Moon... the first time my mother has seen me in three thousand years and it was of my sister trying to kill me. The first time my father sees me is when I lose Lulu." Asa wanted to cry her eyes out. But she was taught to be a fighter...

A fighter can only take so much.

A long silence hung in the air. Nopony knew what to say to the injured Queen lying in their friend's cottage. Pinkie was the first to act.

"It's okay Queen Asa. I'm sure Princess Celestia didn't mean it." Pinkie comforted. Asa locked eyes with the pink mare.

"I can tell when my sister does something by accident or purpose. Good or evil intent. For herself or others. That act was on purpose with evil intent for you mares. I only attacked because I saw you attacking me first and I didn't want to be bucked in the face my first day back in the world of the living. No offense Applejack." Asa explained.

"No problem ye majesty." Applejack replied.

"Please, I hate titles as much as my sisters. Just call me Asa. I've only had that of Queen thing for five days." Asa explained.

The mares nodded at her.

"So..." Twilight started "What should we do now?"

Now the mares looked at Asa, her eyes were fogged over.

"Three, two, one."

"THROW A PARTY!" Pinkie yelled.


	5. Pinkie's Party

When she saw her dress for the party, Asa thought it was going to be a long process with many pinpricks and color working. But, Rarity made it incredibly simple with no big fuss. This was a first for the lost Queen. Her dressmaking was always spent standing all day then another three hours deciding colors.

Her new dress went just a little past her knees. It was bright red with sleeves going out to her elbows. Designs a slightly darker color than the dress covered the dress portion. They swirled all around, yet they seemed almost invisible compared to the rest of the dress.

Her hair was kept the same, minus a quick brushing. The golden one inch tips to them were curled, it would've brought Pinkie's curls to shame if it was a little bit crazier.

After a night of sleep, she slept at Fluttershy's because of her injury, the party planning began. Asa helped out with the Breakfast Rush at Sugarcube Corner so Pinkie could plan the party. She remained hidden and made each ponies order before they even came into the door. The Cakes were too busy tending to the twins and taking the orders to notice who was making them.

So, that afternoon, the party Pinkie had planned had began. The Guest of Honor making sure the party would go as she planned.

 _'I sure hope Mom is okay'_ She suddenly thought. Asa looked out a nearby window and stared directly at the sun. Most ponies would become blinded by this action but Asa's eyes remained healthy as ever.

She hoped the action would let her dear Mother know she was okay.

 _'Does she even remember me?'_ Asa thought.

 _'How could I forget my eldest?'_ A familiar voice spoke in her mind.

'Mother?' Asa asked.

 _'Yes. Asa, I've missed you so much! What happened to you?'_ Asa continued to stare at the sun, her eyes filling with tears of joy at hearing her mom.

 _'I saw Celly and Lulu turn Evil. So, I asked them to turn me to stone a week after you died so they wouldn't turn.'_ [/i] Asa could never keep a secret from her mom. No matter how hard she tried.

 _'I'm so sorry Asa. If your father and I had known,'_

 _'Then you would've stayed behind. The creature still would've come and attacked the Palace. Possibly taking Celly and Lulu with it. You made the right choice.'_ Asa thought.

 _'I never thought Tia would try to harm you. It's true you and her were not the closest of sisters but she would never go as far as to kill you.'_ Faust told her eldest.

 _'Neither did I. I'm sorry to cut this short Mom but the party is going to start soon. If I'm late Pinkie will drag me there herself. I love you'_ Asa cheered.

 _'I love you too Asa!'_

The connection between her and her mother broke, Asa loved hearing her mom talk. Knowing she was still watching her family touched her greatly.

With a smile, Asa ran off towards the party.

Celestia was having a strange week. Yesterday, her student had finally reached her destiny. Later, as they discussed what that meant for her that strange creature came running in.

Something about her seemed so familiar, Celestia just couldn't figure out where. When the creature named herself Celestia's older sister, she was even more confused.

Then, she attacked the Bearers of Harmony! No notice, no warning. She just wrapped them in a prismatic magic.

That too seemed familiar.

It clicked, this creature must've been an old foe! On that had gone crazy similar to Discord and came to attack on her Faithful Student's coronation!

She grabbed the creature with her golden magic. After a moment all she did was call for Luna by the nickname Celestia called her by.

When Luna barged in, saving this creature, it made it all so much more confusing. Then the creature just vanished!

And while Celestia was sleeping, Luna burst into her room in tears. Saying something about how 'She knew, she knew'.

Finally today, she was trying to finish her paperwork when she felt somepony contact the sun.

Reaching her magic out, she found the connection had already been lost...

But not before she could find out where it came from.

Ponyville. The creature was going after the Bearers again!

Celestia wasted no time, she flew out towards the small town. Twilight was in trouble.

She swirled around for the last time, her vision darkened by the pink blindfold over her eyes. Making sure not to use her magic of the future to find the pony, Asa moved forward very carefully. Until she felt paper, then she stuck the tail in.

"So close!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

The party had been going on for around thirty minutes, about five minutes ago Pinkie decided to start Pin-The-Tail-on-the-Pony. Asa going first. Ponies were scared at first to see the strange at the party but, they assumed it was either a spell Twilight had used or some mishap Pinkie had created (except Lyra, who was doing Celestia-knew-what at home) and carried on.

Asa moved the blindfold and saw she had placed the tail right over the cutiemark of the pony.

"Just two inches!" Pinkie cheered. "That was pretty good!" Asa turned to the party pony.

"It was, Twilight are you ready?" Asa asked. She had a vision of Pinkie asking who wanted go next, Twilight was the first to raise her hoof.

Asa loved freaking ponies out and simply asked Twilight.

"How did- nevermind." Wrapping the tail in her mauve magic, Twilight waited for the blindfold.

Asa covered the pony's eyes and began to spin her around.

"One, two, three, four, and five!" Quickly stopping Twilight towards the picture, Asa pushed her forward. "Now just stab the it!"

She would later regret these words, for a split second after they left her mouth Celestia crashed thru the door.

"YOU!" Celestia yelled, pointing a white hoof at Asa.

"Me?" Asa said, fear crept into her words.

"You aren't getting away so easily this time!" Before anypony could object, Asa was wrapped in a golden aura and the two teleported to Canterlot. One to a cell, one to the area just before it.


	6. Equestria's First Eclipse

Her mind was going at a hundred miles an hour. Thoughts became humbled and confused. A feeling of anger filled her mind as she was magically moved throughout the palace halls.

For the first time in her life, Asa was unsure of what the future held. She did not like the feeling of the unknown.

After Celly had locked her in the dungeon, a magic collar was placed around her neck. It was one Asa could remove with a snap of her fingers. She had created the Magic Canceler. She was pretty sure this one was less powerful than the ones she used on Celestia and Luna when they were fillies.

Asa was in that place for an hour, then unicorn guards appeared and dragged her towards the Throne Room. A vision trying to come over her and she fought it with all her might.

Asa would not like what she saw.

After _accidentally_ walking into the door, Asa was pushed into the Throne Room. She noticed a few things.

1- Luna was there

2- Celestia was very mad

3- She had the Painting

It was her most treasured item. Asa was the reason the Alicorn's had bunny ears.

"Celly, you found it." Asa said as she was released from the magical grip. Falling to the ground.

Her wound had opened up after they teleported, Asa tried to use the cloth from her sleeves to cover it. It wasn't pretty but it helped.

Being dropped into the ground, not so helpful.

"What is this?" Celestia asked. Luna wanted to explain it to Celestia, but knew the effort was useless.

Luna remembered this painting. Her father and herself were enraged to find the ears. Celestia and their mother tried to hold back laughter. The painter had placed a magic on it with Asa's help to lock the ears on.

And after a quick search of the palace, Celestia had found the tunnel leading to the Vault. She saw the painting and knew this creature was insane.

"It's a Family Painting. It was commissioned a few months before Mom and Dad…" Asa was met with a glare she had only seen in visions of Fluttershy.

"What sorcery did you use to create this?" Celestia asked.

"The only magic used on that painting was a preservation spell. Made simply for the purpose of keeping that painting intact." Asa explained.

* * *

 _'Faust, I do not like the way this is going' A deep voice spoke from inside the moon to the mare inside the sun._

 _'Neither do I Galaxy. I fear what the outcome is.' Another more feminine voice replied._

* * *

Asa looked at her younger sisters. Fearful for what they were going to do with what could possibly be the last thing left of her parents. She had seventeen years of memory, but her heart wouldn't take it if something happened to the painting.

Celestia continued to stare at the creature with hateful eyes.

"Why did you attack the Bearers of Harmony? How did you build that large tunnel? How were able to speak with the sun?" Asa blushed.

"You found out about that?"

"I have a connection with the sun, how couldn't I. Now answer the question?" Celestia ordered. The harshness foreign even to herself.

"Or what?" Asa regretted these words. She finally understood why the painting was there.

* * *

 _'Galaxy...'_

 _'I know Faust' The moon began moving on it's own will. For the first time in a long, long time._

* * *

Luna detected the moon's movement, she noticed it's surface slowly moving towards the soon.

"Sister, thou should stop." Luna warned.

But the words fell on deaf ears, she was too focused on the creature in front of her.

"I said give me answers!" Celestia's voice boomed.

"I'm telling the truth! My title is Queen Asa! I'm your older sister that was turned to stone. Please just put the painting down!" Asa cried.

* * *

 _'I can't stand to watch this any longer' The sun cried._

 _'I'm going as fast as I can go Faust'_

* * *

 **"WE DEMAND YOU TELL US WHAT YOU ARE! WHAT YOUR BUSINESS IS HERE!"** Celestia yelled. Asa was proud to see her sister achieving the Royal Voice, but that pride disappeared when she saw the small flame being held in a separate golden glow.

 **"CELESTIA WE DEMAND YOU PUT THAT FIRE OUT THIS INSTANT!"** Asa yelled in her own Royal Voice.

[b] **"TELL ME WHAT I ASK OF YOU!"[/** b] Celestia yelled.

"Sister... you really need to see this!" Luna said. Panicked.

* * *

 _'Faust. Please just stay strong.'_

 _'My heart can't take this.' If the sun had eyes, she was sure she would be crying._

* * *

Celestia moved the flame closer to the oil painting.

 **"WHAT DOTH THOU WISH TO GAIN FROM THIS!"** She yelled at the creature that had tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Celly just please put it down! I know deep down you know me and about that painting so just put it down!" Asa cried.

 **"SISTER! THE MOON!"**

Once again, Luna's words went unanswered.

* * *

 _'They have separated for over a millennia. My daughters know that I cannot bare to see them fight yet they continue. They know I hate to see them hurt each other yet they continue. They know I hate to see them cry yet they continue. Why do they continue to break my heart?' Faust told her husband as he came closer and closer to blocking her view of the fight._

 _'I do not know my dear Queen. I do wish to know'_

* * *

"YOU WERE WARNED CREATURE!" Celestia yelled. With a swift movement, the fire and painting became part of one hold.

"NO!" Asa cried as the tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

'NO!'

With that, the moon blocked the sun from Equestria. Keeping his wife's heart from breaking any longer.

* * *

Asa ran to the now ashen remains of the painting, the realization about Celly hitting her hard.

 _'I guess it's true. Celly is gone. I'm so sorry Mother.'_

With little to no effort, Asa removed the Magic Lock and teleported to Fluttershy's cottage. Her eyes full of tears.

Seeing the Eclipse didn't make it any better.


	7. Broken Hearted Memories

Fluttershy carefully trotted back into her cottage to find a crying and bleeding Asa. Her hair was now a tangled mess, her dress was missing it's left sleeve and her wound looked worse than ever. Her pale cheeks were stained with tears, a few of the animals were crowded around her and giving her tissues.

"Asa!" Fluttershy said, she quickly grabbed the First-Aid kit still by the couch and got to work fixing the wound. "What happened?"

"She burned it. Celestia burned it." Asa mumbled in between the tears.

"Burned what?" Fluttershy asked. "Does it have anything to do with the Eclipse?"

Asa nodded.

"It'll sting again, I'm so sorry." Fluttershy placed more of the purple goo on the wound. Asa didn't react. She barely noticed it. "Could you tell me what she burned? You don't have to..."

"I want to." Asa stared her eyes at Fluttershy. "I [u]need[/u] to."

Fluttershy nodded, wanting to hear what happened after Asa left the party.

Asa tried to make a brave face, her upbringing coming into effect.

"Celestia locked me in the dungeon. She forgot about me a long time ago, she decided to pace a magic lock." Fluttershy's eyes widened. "It was a basic Lock, I got rid of it in seconds." It was still shocking to hear. "She found the place where I was placed as a statue. There was a *sniffle* painting inside it. *sniffle* And for the smallest second I thought she remembered. *sniffle* But she didn't. *sniffle* She-She didn't listen. So, Celestia decided to *sniffle* *sniffle* [u]burn[/u] it." Asa then broke down, crying into her hands at the loss of the painting.

Fluttershy, her big heart coming into play, flew over to the Queen and began patting her back. Allowing the tears to fall.

Five minutes later, the tears slowly came to a stop. Fluttershy looked at the broken hearted girl with pity in her eyes. It just didn't seem fair. All Asa did was try to keep her sisters good, she didn't deserve to have this painting taken away.

"What was the painting of?" Fluttershy finally asked.

"My family *sniffle* before they died." Asa cried. "What made it so much worse was that Lulu did nothing! She just watched Celly, no, [i] _Celestia_ [/i]" Asa spat the name out "burn my most precious and cherished object. My crown is dirt compared to that painting and now it's gone." Tears came again.

Fluttershy couldn't stand to see Asa cry like this, it was almost too much.

* * *

 _'How Galaxy? How could my daughter do this to her sister?' Faust asked the stallion merged with the moon._

 _'I don't know. But I would like to find out.'_

* * *

At Canterlot, ponies went crazy over the Eclipse. Many ponies tried breaking into the castle to ask the Princesses to ask them. But the Princess were just as clueless. Celestia was having such a long day that the moment she stepped into her room, she dropped right onto her bed.

Her dreams however, which much crazier than her week.

* * *

The first was of the day she got her cutiemark.

 _"But Asa, are you sure that I can do it?"_ Young Celestia asked. Looking over her shoulder she noticed a younger version of Asa run up to her.

 _"Of course. Now just focus on it and think about it going up."_ As Celestia did what she requested she began to question her older sister's motives. How was raising the sun going to give Celestia her cutiemark anyway?

Soon enough, the sun was risen in the sky and a bright flash appeared on her white flank. But Celestia didn't notice that last part.

 _"There We raised the sun, can we both just go back inside Sister?"_ Young Celestia asked. Her sister was wearing 'The Smile' again. The one she got when she planned a prank. " _Did you do something to me when I raised the sun?"_

Asa shook her head.

 _"How about we go see Mother and Father? I think they would like to see us."_ Young Celestia rolled her magenta eyes at her sister but followed her nonetheless.

The white alicorn noticed all the strange glances the Palace Servants were giving her and the quick reply Asa gave them.

What made it make sense was when they got to their Mother and Father's Throne Room.

 _"Tia thou hast received thy Cutie Mark!"_ Luna yelled. Celestia turned around and saw a sun plastered on her flank.

 _"Asa! Thou did not alert of this!"_ Celestia yelled at her older sister.

The memory faded as Asa laughed at successfully helping her sister get her cutiemark.

The next memory was after the painting was made.

 _"We will not stand for this act! Now We shall be forced to stand still again!"_ A much younger Luna yelled.

 _"Asa how did you manage to do this?"_ Celestia looked and saw the memory of her father yelling and a hysteric Asa.

 _"Father it was funny! Even Mother and Celly as laughing at it!"_ Asa gestured to a white alicorn with a flowing yellow mane and Celestia.

Celestia noticed the painting being held in a prismatic grip. The creature was right.

They were Sisters.

 _"Galaxy do not be so harsh. Twas a simple prank, and it does look fantastic with the ears."_ Faust told her enraged husband. _"How about we let her keep it? I see no harm in letting it go."_

Celestia didn't pay attention to what happened next. The revelation of what she had done came down on her, breaking her heart.

The next memory brought more tears to her eyes. She was standing in the room where she found the painting, only one major difference.

A stone statue looking exactly like Asa stood in the center.

 _"Asa lied to Us. It did looked like it did hurt."_ Luna cried, staring up at the statue.

 _"Lulu, it doesn't matter now. We know not the way to bring her back."_ A young Celestia comforted her young sister.

"How could I have done this to my own sister?" The Older Celestia asked.

 _"Now we need to hurry. Asa said the creature will be here within the hour. We must inform the servants of this."_ Young Celestia began to walk away, Luna continued to stare at the statue with tears in her eyes.

 _"What do we say happened to her?"_ Young Luna asked.

Young Celestia looked at the statue then her young sister.

 _"That she was taken by the Creature. That is all there is to say."_ Young Celestia said. _"Come along dear sister."_ Luna, making a quick action, hugged the statue.

 _"We shall miss you Asa!"_ Luna cried. Young Celestia looked on, a tear falling down her cheek. Same for the Elder Celestia.

The memory faded again, this time taking Celestia into a dark abyss.

 _"At least tell me why."_

Celestia looked around, immediately remembering the voice.

"Mother?"

A figure appeared, same white coat, same yellow mane with an orange glow. Same kind sky blue eyes.

Faust.

 _"She was your sister. Tell me why you did this to her?"_

Before Celestia could respond, an image appeared. In the same way Celestia showed Twilight before she became an alicorn.

 _"I said give me answers!" Celestia's voice boomed._

"Mother, I didn't know!" Celestia cried.

 _"I'm telling the truth! My title is Queen Asa! I'm your older sister that was turned to stone. Please just put the painting down!" Asa cried._

 ** _"WE DEMAND YOU TELL US WHAT YOU ARE! WHAT YOUR BUSINESS IS HERE!" Celestia yelled._**

Celestia felt ashamed, what had she been thinking? How could she have done something to her big sister?

 ** _"SISTER WE DEMAND YOU PUT THAT FIRE OUT THIS INSTANT!"_** _Asa yelled._

Celestia remembered what happened next but couldn't bare to watch.

 _"YOU WERE WARNED CREATURE!" Celestia yelled. With a swift movement, the fire and painting became part of one hold._

 _"NO!" Asa cried as the tears fell from her eyes._

Celestia fell to the floor, tears falling free from her eyes.

 _"Tell me why you broke my heart."_ Faust asked her middle daughter.

The other memories she and Asa shared came to light. All the fights, all the words shared and all the laughter. It was almost too much.

Faust faded, clearly knowing she would not receive an answer.

* * *

She awoke with a start. Her face shining with tears, her magenta eyes bloodshot. Celestia remembered the dream clearly. She had destroyed her sister's best gift ever all because she forgot who Asa was.

"Sister, you have woken up. I could not get into your dream, what happened?" Luna asked. She came in once she discovered Celestia dreaming and her dream was unreachable.

"How?" Celestia asked.

"How what?"

"How could I forget Asa?" Celestia asked.

"You remembered her [u]after[/u] you did that to her?" Luna asked, shocked.

Celestia nodded. "The Eclipse must've been caused because of our fighting. I can't believe I actually burned it and now I've lost Asa." Luna gazed at her elder sister's face and noticed the tears.

Luna could think of no words of comfort. For she herself felt just as guilty, she did nothing to stop it.

Both sister's gazes moved to the Eclipse, wondering where their Eldest Sister was hiding after their betrayal.


	8. Anger

After finally helping Asa get into her guest bed, Fluttershy fed her animals and went to go tell the others. Rainbow Dash was the angriest out of all of them, Pinkie Pie came close to that level of anger. Applejack and Rarity were downright mad and Twilight...

Nopony knew exactly how Twilight felt about it. Her face was kept emotionless during the whole thing.

"I say we go back to Canterlot and ask the Princess what she was thinking!" Rainbow yelled.

"We can't Rainbow, then Celestia would know that Asa is here." Twilight spoke up.

"Yes and that bite mark won't get any better if the Princess opens it up again." Fluttershy explained. "And Asa told me to say sorry about ruining the dress Rarity. It was the only cloth she could find." Rarity simply smiled.

"Tell her it was no problem. I can simply make another. What appalls me is that Princess Celestia saw this wound and did little to nothing about it."

"Yeah! And Luna looked like she remembered Asa so why didn't she do anything to stop Princess Celestia from going all Meanie on Asa?" Pinkie asked, anger still in her voice. Not only over Asa but over the fact she didn't to play Pin-the-Tail-on-the-Pony.

"I could send a later asking Celestia what happened. She might be able to tell us something Asa didn't." Twilight explained while using her magic to bring a quill and scroll over to her.

 _'Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _Could you please tell us what happened to Asa? You came and left too suddenly for us to ask questions. Some of us have become very worried._

 _Your Still Faithful Student,_

 _Princess Twilight Sparkle_

Rolling up the scroll and giving it to Spike, all the mares watched as the paper disappeared in green flames.

Then Rarity asked a simple question.

"Twilight, you've been so quiet? WHat do you have to say about all of this?" Now at first, Twilight remained silent.

Then the timer ran out.

"How do I feel about it?" Twilight asked calmly. "How do I feel about my mentor, the pony who taught me everything I know about magic, harming somepony that was family?!" For the briefest second, Spike could've sworn he'd seen a part of Twilight's mane flicker with fire.

Rarity swallowed. "Um...yes?"

Twilight's eyes scanned the room, as if making sure the wrong pony didn't hear it.

"Anger isn't the right word. Pure anger is even worse. Downright spiteful is close." Twilight placed a hoof under her chin. "I guess I'm disappointed." She turned her head to the risen moon, the sun having disappeared an hour ago.

Each mare blew out a sigh of relief. Nopony wanted Twilight to get mad. Making her mad caused fires... and they were in a library.

"Disappointed? But why sugarcube?" Applejack asked. Twilight continued to stare at the moon.

"Because after all the lessons of Friendship I had given to Princess Celestia, especially the Zecora one, she refused to think of Asa in a kinder light. She was only defending herself from us after seeing us attack her. Princess Celestia could've simply asked her what happened instead of burning something so important to Asa. She might not have known it was important, but something tells me Asa told Celestia just what it meant to her and even then Celestia didn't stop.

"Even if she noticed the bite mark on Asa she didn't stop. If she saw Asa crying she didn't stop. If Luna warned her about the Eclipse or if she felt it herself she didn't stop. The Princess didn't stop until it was too late."

All of the ponies let Twilight's words sink in. If Celestia did notice all those things.

Then why didn't she at least stop to help.

* * *

Asa kept walking in the maze in her dream world, following the sound of laughter that was oh so familiar.

Catching a glimpse of a fleeing pink tail, Asa chased after her with amusement.

"Celly slow down!" Asa yelled.

"Thou should run faster!" Her younger sister yelled back.

Turning the corning her sister followed seconds before, she found an alicorn with fire for hair and eyes glowing bright red. Her sister held in a golden grip of magic.

"ASA HELP!" The pink maned alicorn screamed.

Wanting to protect her sister, Asa reached out with her magic but just as she held her sister

She lost her.

In a split second, the Fire Alicorn burned the filly to ashes. Letting them fall to the ground.

 **"HA! FOALISH GIRL! YOU TRULY BELIEVED I WOULD LET YOU SAVE HER?"** The Fire Alicorn yelled.

"Who are you?" Asa asked, crying over her sister's ashes.

 **"YOU ALREADY KNOWN ME ASA! THE FEARSOME CORONA!"** Asa stumbled up and began running back the way she came.

After running for a minute or so, Asa found a filly of Luna.

"Sister!" Luna cheered.

"LULU!" Asa yelled as she ran after her sister. When the two sisters came together, Asa heard an evil laugh come from behind her.

"Always so gullible." Asa pushed away Luna as she turned back into Nightmare Moon.

 **"Asa..."** Corona was coming up behind her.

Looking both ways, Asa realized she had no way to turn. Her worst nightmares had come true.

"Asa!"

Feeling her heart soar, Asa looked up and saw two alicorns flying down to her. Own with a flowing yellow mane and another with seemingly the universe in his mane.

"STEP AWAY FROM HER!" Faust yelled at the two wicked alicorns.

 **"Make us."** Corona taunted.

Faust and Galaxy prepared their magics.

They fired and the shots were frozen into ice.

"It was a futile effort." Nightmare Moon grinned.

 **"I shall end this."** Her horn began to glow.

"NO!" Asa screamed as two shots hit her mom and dad. Burning them to ashes.

Asa then learned a harsh truth.

Her sisters were truly gone forever.

"Time to do what we should have done a long time ago." Nightmare Moon cackled.

Asa closed her eyes as she felt Nightmare Moon's cold and Corona's burning hot hoof begin their cruel torture.

* * *

"NO!" She screamed, waking up from the nightmare to better all nightmares.

Her red dress clung to her body from the cold sweat. Her hands couldn't stop shaking to hold onto the covers of Fluttershy's guest bed. The cloth over her wound look like it was close to get soaked over.

The now nighttime sky made it next to impossible for Asa to look beyond her own hand in front of her face.

"I failed them." Asa told the darkness. "I failed Celly. I failed Lulu. I failed Mom and Dad. I failed everypony."

The sounds of her crying lasted another ten minutes, then Asa fell asleep from exhaustion.


	9. Forgive Me?

The next morning, Asa awoke to find her wound re-wrapped and fresh clothes off to the side. A note placed over them.

 _I got home late and found you asleep. I didn't want to wake you, so I fixed you wound. Rarity had some clothes for me to give you._

 _Just come down when you're ready, if you don't mind that is._

 _-Fluttershy_

Carefully standing up, Asa took a look at the clothes.

The appeared to match her old dress. It was a shirt that looked like it went to her stomach, they pants went down to her ankles.

"Hmm, such strange clothes ponies come up with these days."

Ten minutes later Asa came (a better word is stumbled) down the stairs to the living room.

"Morning Fluttershy. How does it look?" Asa asked. Then she noticed who was waiting downstairs for her.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

* * *

 _Last Night. After Celestia received the Letter from Twilight_

"What do I tell her Luna?" Celestia asked. The letter had arrived a few minutes prior, and Celestia couldn't stop freaking out about what to write.

"Tell her the truth sister. She is not just your student any longer but a Princess just like Us. You should write the truth Tia."

"How? How can I tell my student I burned something precious to my apparent older sister?" Celestia boomed.

"The same way I could tell Twilight We did nothing to stop it all because Asa told me she knew about Nightmare Moon before she even turned to stone!" Luna yelled.

Both sisters remained quiet after this.

"How?" Celestia finally asked.

"Asa tried to explain that after she was made Queen she had a vision. About us both turning into terrible beings. All because Discord was going to destroy her when he raided the palace."

The two sisters remembered that day. Half of the servants were crushed by the falling Castle Walls. It took a while before both sister's managed to ward him off.

But Discord didn't stay quiet. More towns in Equestria met his chaotic wrath. It took another two thousand years for Celestia and Luna to turn him into stone. It was almost worth it to see him finally gone.

"And we turned evil because of it?" Celestia asked.

"We did not let her get into detail about it." Luna explained, feeling large amounts of shame.

Celestia looked at her younger sister. Wondering if Asa had looked on her in ways like this since she came back.

"Let us go speak to her personally." Came the white alicorn. "I do not think it could easily be explained by a letter."

The dark alicorn nodded. Too scared to speak in case tears came.

The two Sisters teleported to the library. Not knowing that their eldest was having that nightmare.

Arriving just outside the library, Celestia and Luna could hear what the ponies were talking about.

 _"When is that letter getting here?"_ Rainbow Dash groaned.

 _"Quit yer belly ackin' Sugarcube. The Princess is probably trying to tone it down so we don't get mad at her!"_

The Alicorn then heard the dear Fluttershy mumble something.

 _"Oh of course darling! Oh and could you please give these to Asa when she wakes up in the morning?"_

The Sisters shared glances. Asa was at Fluttershy's house?

Carefully looking in, they saw Fluttershy taking a stack of blue and slightly orange clothes.

They didn't move quick enough after Fluttershy opened the door.

"Princess Celestia! Princess Luna!" The butter yellow pegasus cried.

"Let them in Fluttershy." Came the reply from Twilight, still showing little to no emotion.

Trotting in slowly, the Solar and Lunar Rulers entered the library. The Bearers of Harmony giving Celestia angry glares.

"Hello Princess Celestia, what brings you to Ponyville?" Twilight asked.

Not really knowing how to reply, Celestia said what first came to mind.

"Is what Rarity said true? Is Asa staying with Fluttershy?"

Twilight nodded.

"Is it possible that I could talk to her?"

Twilight shook her head.

"Why would you want to? Want to take her back to that prison cell so you can burn something else!" Rainbow yelled.

"Rainbow Dash! She may have done wrong but she's still the Princess!" Applejack yelled at her friend.

"I wouldn't be yelling if it wasn't true! You heard what Fluttershy said, when she found Asa she was a wreck!" Rainbow exclaimed, nearly making Celestia crumble. Knowing fully well it was her fault.

"I wanted to apologize to her." Celestia said, shutting off their argument.

Then, instead of a small flicker, Twilight's body burst into flames.

"YOU WANT TO APOLOGIZE AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO HER?!" She yelled.

"Twilight-" Celestia started.

"I AM SORRY PRINCESS BUT YOU SHOULD FEEL LUCKY I LET YOU INSIDE THE LIBRARY! WHAT YOU DID WAS UNFORGIVABLE! DID YOU EVEN SEE THE HUGE WOUND ON HER LEG! SHE WAS BLEEDING AND YOU DID NOTHING TO HELP HER!" Celestia knew this much was true, she assumed the wound was some trick to gain pity.

And if she remembered, Celestia would've given Asa all the help she needed.

"I know." Celestia began. "But after Asa left I remembered everything. It broke my heart. Parts of me still can't believe I did it and that I saint even deserve an apology from any of you. But I would like Asa to decide that. She doesn't even have to be in the same room as me just as long as I know if Asa has at least gave us a chance."

The still burning Twilight slowly came out, her coat slightly burnt.

"Only if Asa forgives you will I forgive you." Twilight said simply.

* * *

During the walk to Fluttershy's cottage, the Princesses tried to think of ways to apologize to Asa. How to word thd apology. What to apologize for. How long to make the apology. What to do when Asa reacts badly. What to do if Asa welcomes them with open arms, which both sisters knew was the dumbest option.

It was all quiet until the small white Bunny that lived with Fluttershy came running up.

"Angel Bunny? What are you doing here?" Fluttershy asked. The Bunny began making all these crazy gestures and poses.

When his performance ended, Fluttershy gasped.

"Asa!" Fluttershy whispered/cried as she flew off on the direction of her cottage.

Neither Celestia nor Luna knew what the bunny had said but they got the message.

Asa was in trouble.

Flying to the small cottage, the Alicorns found Fluttershy in tge guest bedroom tending to a sleeping Asa.

"She was asleep when I got in. Her wound soaked thru the bandage I had given her so i had to give her another. Poor dear must've had a nightmare and the stress caused an increased heart rate. But that's just a guess..." The butter yellow pegasus explained.

"I'll leave her a note telling her about it and the clothes. Umm...it would be a better idea to ask her in the morning. I don't want Asa to have to hurt herself because she finds you two here. No offense Your Majesties!" The pegasus cried while slowly flying out of the room.

The two Sisters waited downstairs practically the whole night until the sounds of life came from upstairs.

* * *

Asa stared at her sisters, they looked tired. From what she heard they both raise the sun and moon but the eclipse was probably making the difficult.

Her other thought was what they were doing there. How did they know she was at Fluttershy's cottage? What were they going to do now?

Memories of her nightmare filled her head.

"What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be in Canterlot?" Even though Asa was angry at them...

Fear and protective instincts were higher on her emotion scale.

"We were." Celestia started. "But we received a letter from Twilight. She asked what happened and I couldn't find the words."

"So you came here to tell her in pony, and Luna came because she had some other weight to get off her shoulders?" The Dark Alicorn nodded. "Haven't you done enough to me Celestia?"

It occurred to both Alicorns this was the the first use of her actual name by Asa since she returned.

Knowing that it would end badly, Celestia walked up to Asa.

"After you left, ponies began panicking over the eclipse. They can still be raised and set it just has to be done together now. I fell asleep after trying to calm everypony, the dreams were of you when I was just a filly."

The change in Asa was almost immediate, instead of her the anger deep in her eyes there was a spark of hope. Hope that Celly remembered.

"When I remembered, I felt awful for what I had done." The Solar Diarach apologized.

"We felt worse. We-err- I witnessed the whole thing and did nothing, even though I knew how much the painting meant to you." Luna apologized. Asa smiled, joy lighting up her eyes.

"It wasn't so much the painting, just what it symbolized." Celestia and Luna stared at Asa, confused. "It showed that even though the three of us fought, we put aside our differences for a while so we could make a painting. Mom took the time out of her schedule to spend a whole day with us. Dad did the same thing which was even rarer than when Mom did it. The ears, they showed that even though The Royal Family was about as strong as an earth pony we still loved having fun.

"And burning it...made me realize that you both were were Royal Alicorns. Princesses of the Day and Night, not two little fillies waiting for their sister to come home. I can forgive you for that." Asa finished.

Celestia and Luna ran to Asa, holding her in a big hug.

"I can't however, forgive you for not helping me fix my ankle. But other than that the slates are clean." All three sisters laughed, they had missed this.

What they didn't notice, was the eclipse ending. Both beings inside the celestial shapes happy to see their daughters back together

THE END...?


	10. Meeting The Niece

**AN: Sorry everyone! I had technical glitches with this site! Bright side, you guys will get an extra chapter out of it!**

 **Please, enjoy the correct order of these chapters.**

* * *

It has been just about two weeks since the Three Sisters reunited, Asa's wound was nothing more than a scar and her sisters had insisted on introducing her to everypony via a party. Asa at first kindly turned the offer down because of her non-pony self but was turned towards the idea after having a vision about the party being a success with the ponies. So the rest of the second week was spent planning the event.

When they weren't planning, Luna and Celestia were explaining what kind of things had been happening since Asa was turned to stone. They explained that the creature had stayed another two thousand year before he was finally defeated. The Sisters explained the Crystal Empire's disappearance and reappearance after one thousand years and the invasion during the Wedding of her niece and Twilight Sparkle's brother.

"So I have a niece?" Asa asked

"Yes." Celestia answered.

"Is there some lost relative I don't know about or did you..." Asa trailed off. Luna had apparently been drinking some of her tea and at that moment she spat it out. Laughing hysterically.

Celestia rolled her eyes at her younger sister. "No she isn't mine. She was a child of a unicorn and pegasus, crowned Princess of Love."

Asa, who had been laughing with Luna, took in a deep sigh of relief.

"Good, because no vision could've prepared me for that." Asa joked.

"When We-"

"I, Luna." Asa corrected.

"Right. *ahem* when [i]I[/i] first heard I told Tia I wanted to meet the stallion that she had gotten to bed with. She turned red as a ripe tomato, Asa. I could not stop laughing even after she explained it to me!" Luna chuckled.

"Would you like me to explain what happened during your first meal back?" Celestia asked, giving her younger sister an evil smile.

"You wouldn't dare!" Luna yelled.

"Try me." Celestia warned.

Asa laughed again, her sister's hadn't changed much. "So when do I get to meet this niece and nephew-in-law."

"Cadance told me she would be here around four in the afternoon so..."

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"Right now."

Barely containing her excitement, Asa rushed over to the door and opened it wide.

On the other side, was a pink alicorn with a tri-colored mane and tail. Her purple eyes widened at the sight of Asa, more in shock than anything. But her Aunt Celestia had explained that Asa looked different.

Seeing the pony beside her niece, Asa saw a white unicorn stallion with a dark blue mane with a neon blue and moderate blue strip. His eyes were blueish-green and immediately became angry at the creature opening Celestia's door.

His first thought was to protect the Princess.

Shining Armor wrapped Asa in a pink aura, trying to drag her out of the Princess's room.

Asa escaped by using her prismatic magic and shot it back.

"So I'm taking it this is my new family?" Asa asked. "I feel welcomed." She laughed.

"What are you?" Shining asked, before his wife punched his arm. "OW!"

"Shining! I'm sorry Auntie. He still acts first and thinks later." The pink alicorn apologized.

"Oh it was nothing. You should've seen what Celestia did to me." Asa joked.

"I told you I forgot about you!" Celestia yelled from inside. Asa turned towards her younger sister.

Both sisters had let the incident slide, it was now just a joke between them.

"So you say..." Asa whispered. She turned back to the alicorn and unicorn. "I'm sorry I'm blocking the door aren't I? Here come on in." Stepping behind the door, Asa let the two ponies in.

Cadance trotted into her Aunt's room slightly embarrassed. She didn't think about her first meeting with Asa going like that. Shining followed close behind her.

"You're the Princesses Sister?" Shining asked.

"Yep. I know, I know, it came as a shock to them to." Both sisters gasped. "Don't pretend, both of you called me Servant once you started talking."

"We were foals Asa!" Luna yelled.

"I know that but I just love to see the looks on your faces when I remind you of embarrassing stories." All three sisters laughed.

Asa looked over at her niece and the unicorn.

"I hear you two rule the Crystal Empire, that was one of my favorite vacation spots growing up. How much has it changed it three thousand years?" Asa asked.

The two ponies' eyes widened. Apparently Celestia didn't go into detail about where Asa was found.

"You didn't tell them at all did you?" Asa asked, kinda downcast that she might have to be the one that explained it.

"Tell us what?" Cadance asked.

"I couldn't think of how to explain it." Celestia told Asa.

"Perfect. I get to tell [i]more[/i] ponies about it." Asa grumbled. "Three Thousand years ago, before that whole chaos age as my sisters explained to me, I told them to turn me to stone. They did and I've been under this very mountain for that long. So tell me Cadance, did Princess Lapis ever change the crystal in her room from red to blue? It's been wracking my brain since I heard about it coming back."

Both ponies stared at Asa, confused as to why the Princesses would do that to their sister and how Asa could just talk so casually about it.

"They're almost perfectly reacting like the Beares. Except for Rainbow Dash, she went straight to yelling." Asa mumbled, she then facepalmed. "I keep forgetting to do this first. *ahem* My name is Queen Asa the First, Queen of Visions. There, I feel good about it now." The creature sat next to the dark alicorn.

"Sister, I believe thou hast broke our niece and her husband." Luna explained.

The ponies' had their jaws dropped and eyes wide.

"Yeah, I think I did. What should we do about it Celly?" Asa asked the middle sister.

"Hmm... water always worked if memory serves." Celestia answered.

"Will tea work?"

"Hot tea will work even better." Luna pointed out to the Pranking Sisters.

"This is true. I remember once Dad broke and Mom poured hot tea on his head. Fixed him right up." Asa said, grabbing the tea kettle in her prismatic magic and slowly hovering it over their heads. "Just needs a small second to heat up."

Once they saw steam, Asa dropping the tea.

[b]"OUCH!"[/b] The married ponies screamed.

"I knew it would work better than regular tea." Luna laughed.

Cadance and Shining shook off the tea that clung to their coats and manes, looking up at the tea kettle.

"You were turned to stone?" Cadance asked.

"Queen? How did you get to become Queen?" Shining followed.

"Why would Aunt Celestia and Aunt Luna turn you to stone?" Cadance asked.

"I think we made it worse." The Three Sister's went on as if the questions weren't asked. "I'll explain it later, for now let's just talk on the things I've been missing. Like, how did you meet? I'm not trying to be rude but-AH! THAT TEA IS STILL TOO FREAKIN' HOT!" Asa screamed as she drank some tea from another kettle, not realizing that it probably was hot until it was too late.

FInally realizing that this Aunt was probably crazier than Pinkie Pie, the two ponies started to explain their story. With some help from Celestia when details got a little fuzzy. After letting Asa get some cold water of course.

They all talked so late, that Luna and Celestia almost forgot to raise the moon and lower the sun.


	11. Embodiment of Chaos

The night lasted a while longer with peace. Discord and Asa had been talking for just about an hour, it was then the inevitable happened.

Asa's midnight blue eyes fogged over.

Discord waved an eagle talon over her eyes, trying to see what she was doing.

"Asa. Asa... Asa..." Discord started.

A second after, Asa's eyes returned to their blue glory.

"Discord, we need to move." Asa grabbed one of his paws and tried to drag him off.

"And why would we ever want to do that?" Discord asked.

"Because in five seconds somepony will be coming and I really don't want to meet him. Now!" Asa tried to move the draconequus, but he remained still.

Without warning, a stallion turned a corner leading towards the two non-ponies. His coat was all white, his mane was gloriously cut and his eyes were dark blue. He wore a deep blue fancy shirt, the ends nearly reaching to his cutiemark of a compass rose.

Blueblood.

"Too late." Asa mumbled as she let Discord go. Looking right at the unicorn.

Discord followed her gaze, and groaned when he saw Blueblood.

"Well, I didn't know Auntie invited non-ponies. So much for an elite party." Blueblood groaned.

Asa stood her ground, face void of any emotion.

"Blueblood, what do you want?" Asa asked him. His eyes widened.

"How did you know my name?" He asked. Asa remained emotionless.

"Princess of Visions, everypony should've caught onto that." Asa said. "How about you go back to the garden before anypony does something they'll regret." Whatever fear Blueblood had vanished, it was now smug laughter.

"A Princess? They made [i]you[/i] a Princess? Auntie Celestia is crazy but not that crazy." Discord rolled his eyes, Blueblood was becoming a pain in his side. "And you...what are you doing here? Weren't you off doing Auntie knows what to some poor pony town?"

Before Discord could use any magic on the unicorn, Asa held up her hand.

"Wait." She barked,

She walked towards the Prince.

"Blueblood just return to the party. I'm sure somepony is wondering where you are." The stallion looked down on her. "We can just go on like this never happened."

"When I return, expect to see the Royal Guard here to arrest you for breaking in!" He yelled while running off in the direction of the party.

Asa's eyes widened. It was getting closer. This was bad. Very very bad. So very very bad.

"Okay, is there some way you can get me out of here as fast as you can?" Asa worriedly asked the draconequus.

"What's to be worried about? I'm mean it's not like the guard are going to hurt you. You're higher than Celestia." Discord laughed.

"Now that may be true, but the guards Blueblood will be the ones I met when I came back." Asa said, now looking around for places to hide.

"And what did you do to them that would scare you?" Discord asked.

"I might've sorda kinda froze them in my magic. Then violently dropped them." Asa answered quickly, finally ducking behind the 'Victory' Statue. "I was never here. They're just about the only guards that weren't told of my appearance. Keep. Your. Lips. Shut." Asa ordered.

Discord held up his lion paw and zipped his lips shut.

A moment or so later, Blueblood came running back with three Royal Guards. Each of them from when Asa raided the Throne Room.

"Prince, where was this creature?" One asked.

"It was standing right here!" The Pony Prince yelled, angered over this creature showing up. "You!"

Discord looked around, now wearing a green wig, then back at the pony.

"Me?"

"Yes you! Where was that creature?" Blueblood yelled.

"I think you have me confused with someone else." Discord explained.

"No! It was you Discord!" Blueblood yelled.

"Discord? Oh I can't even compare to that guy, he's up there." He pointed a talon up at the sky.

Sure enough, there was a draconequus floating off. One that looked exactly like Discord.

The two of the six guards, pegasi, flew off in the direction of towards him. The two unicorns guards began searching the area and the earth ponies did the same. Blueblood simply ran around telling the guards what to do. This allowed the Green Wigged Discord back away towards Asa.

Removing the wig, he sat down next to her.

"You saw this?" Discord asked.

"Yeah, five times. Thrice with cake, twice with the guards. This was a guard one." She smiled, "But thankfully you were wearing the green wig so I know that we're safe." Discord shrugged, it made no sense which made it perfect.

Well, to him it made it perfect.

"So...what happens next?" Discord asked while slowly floating over the Victory Statue.

Asa stood up from her hiding spot, carefully looking over the grounds.

"Party Time."

[hr]

Joining in the group consisting of Fluttershy, Applejack and Princess Luna, Asa felt relieved. If Discord was wearing a blue wig, then the earth pony guard would've seen it against the green of the ground and taken her away. Leading to a whole mess involving hoof-cuffs and some idiot deciding to roll the cake into the hallway that exact moment.

Even though it didn't happen, Asa would have trouble eating Lemon/Strawberry/Vanilla Cake for a while.

She made sure to listen to what they ponies were saying, Asa might've needed to but in at any moment.

"And when Ah heard that Ah couldn't do nothing but run inta that Everfree and save the poor soul that got caught." Applejack explained. "Ah's mighty confused to find Asa there but Ah made sure ta get her to Fluttershy's alright."

Luna was listening with rapt attention. She had asked the farm pony to explain what happened the night they found Asa, right after she left her in the dream world. Now, she wasn't expecting a Manticore but it was something.

"What were you thinking anyway Asa?" Applejack asked, "Goin' inta the Everfree Forest?"

Asa smiled, "That's what it's called? Huh. A week ago it was just called 'That one hill with the tree Asa planted'. Everfree in certainly an interesting name." The pale hairless monkey shrugged. "To put it simple, I thought it was still that small tree I enchanted to keep regular magic out so Lulu and Celly wouldn't wreck the tree."

The pegasus, who had barely spoken, and earth pony turned to Asa.

"You did what?" Fluttershy asked.

"I enchanted the tree. I made it so Lulu or Celly couldn't use their magic on it, they burned the last one I planted and turned the one before that orange." Luna's eyes widened.

"That one was an accident! How I was I supposed to know that small trees couldn't handle a simple coloring changing spell?" She defended.

"Maybe because you put too much power into it, causing it to become a magic beam. Thank goodness Treelala the Third survived this long." Asa smiled. She turned to see the shocked faces of Fluttershy and Applejack. "Why so shocked? Did I say something?"

They nodded.

"You ponies need to talk more." Asa laughed.

"Yer majesty, that forest is unnatural. Almost every time Ah I go in I run inta something awful. Same fer the rest of us!" Applejack explained.

"It's full of Timberwolves, strange plants, Ursas and a cockatrice!" Fluttershy explained.

"Timberwolves? How strange. Wolves made of wood, green eyes? And was this strange plant blue with yellow tendrils?" They nodded.

"You fought them too?"

"Fight? Me?" Asa asked before her and Luna began to laugh. "I can't fight [i]Fluttershy[/i], no offense, let alone that manticore."

Luna was laughing at the memories of training in her filly years, Asa may have been eldest but that didn't mean she was better at everything.

"We once remember-"

"I." Asa corrected in-between laughs.

"[i]I[/i] once remember you running away during Practice. You kept screaming about it until you found Mother and Father." Luna laughed.

"Not my proudest moment." Asa laughed.

It was confusing. Here they were, two sisters separated for three thousand years, talking as though Asa never left. It may have seemed confusing but as far as Luna knew it was just like meeting an old fillyhood friend after five years. For Asa, it truly was just a few weeks since she saw her sisters as fillies and now full grown Alicorns. Parts of her couldn't believe it was three thousand years, that something was lying to them and making it look like Asa jumped three thousand years. But Asa learned a long time ago, the truly shocking things are ones you make it through. Only if you fail does it become confusing.

She couldn't fight, however, the nagging sense of danger. That Returning only to have her sister nearly choke her to death would seem like foal's play very [u]very[/u] soon. Asa didn't like this feeling for one reason alone.

It was always right.

[hr]

The other group; consisting of Princess Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Princess Celestia, Spike and now Discord, were talking about small things. What was happening in Ponyville, what the nobles were talking about, yelling at Discord about turning certain dresses different colors and ordering him to turn them back.

You know, the usual.

Much like the smaller group of four, this group got around to talking about Asa.

"Where has she been all this time? How did she even get into the palace undetected?" Twilight finally asked Celestia.

The Alicorn thought about it for a moment, she saw the room again after the guard's guided her to the door. Her main concern was what she could and couldn't say.

"You remember the Crystal Caverns from the Wedding?" Celestia asked Twilight. Her purple's eyes widened.

"Yes. Are you saying she was in there?" Twilight asked.

"Oh no, Asa was far deeper than those Caverns. Almost to the very bottom of the Mountain if memory serves." Celestia explained. "A part of me still wonders why Asa chose to move it so deep into the mountain but I guess my *ahem* [i]reaction[/i] to her proved it to be wise."

"But how come nopony went down there before today?" Rainbow Dash asked, "I mean, there was one door, one the nopony remembered what was inside and for all this time nopony went inside to check it. That just sounds crazy."

The Pegasus brought up a strong point. How come nopony found Asa before she walked thru the door?

"It was most likely enchanted Rainbow Dash. Asa says she can see into the future so she must've seen somepony go in before she was foretold to return." The fashionista pony explained.

Pinkie nodded. "Yeah! I mean, what Asa has is like a weirder version of Pinkie Sense! Only less moving so it would make total sense if she saw her door being opened! Right Authora97?"

[hr]

Authora97 facepalmed. She had heard of Pinkie breaking the fourth wall in some of the other fanfictions, but now that it was actually happening she felt mad.

"Pinkie, at least you didn't come thru my computer screen." Authora97 complained as she got back to the story

[hr]

Twilight rolled her purple eyes, Pinkie Pie loved going on about this 'Fourth Wall' and how she was talking to ponies that nopony else could see. It was strange but, (and this sentence was used so much it could've been Ponyville's catchphrase)

It's just Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie.

And it wasn't like Pinkie would somehow cause something big to fall apart like the space time continuum and make the universe collapse upon itself.

Right?


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Celestia awoke with a smile across her face. Today was a special day, one she didn't think would be coming until she remembered Asa. When Asa disappeared, her title slowly faded away from existence which meant it needed to be put back. Her title as Queen of Visions, the Eldest Sister and, what Asa viewed as equally important, getting a room that she didn't have to share with Luna.

Asa had complained that Lulu's working all night was kind of keeping her up as well as the Royal Canterlot Voice Luna tended to use during Night Court.

There were some concerns however, mainly if some villain appeared. Two weeks of silence usually meant somepony would show up out of nowhere and it all started when Twilight became the Element of Magic.

Must be a coincidence.

After raising the sun, Celestia walked over to the dining hall, expecting a nice peaceful breakfast with her sister, Elements of Harmony, Discord and Blueblood.

*CRASH*

*CLING*

*SPLAT*

Spoke too soon.

Bursting into the dining hall, the Princess of the Sun saw quite the sight.

Asa covered in what looked like strawberry cake and icing. Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy trying to act as peacemakers. Blueblood arguing with Asa and the Royal Guards in the room. And Discord, keeping quiet.

Minus his laughter.

"What is going on in here?" Celestia asked. It was silent, yet the whole room silenced.

The Cake Covered Queen ran over to Celestia.

"Our Nephew accused me of lying! I lie but not about something as important as this!" Asa yelled.

Blueblood ran over to Celestia, looking enraged.

"Auntie this creature claims to be your older sister! How could I let such blasphemy stand!" Blueblood argued.

Celestia looked between her two family members at the six other ponies in the room, as though asking what was going on. Twilight flew over to her teacher, fully prepared to explain.

"Asa was already here, about to eat her breakfast when Blueblood came in, he called in the guards. When we arrived they had been arguing for ten minutes." Twilight explained.

"And Discord has been watching it all." Celestia pointed out. To which Twilight nodded.

"He apparently gave them the cake." Twilight added.

To think, Celestia thought today would be boring.

"Celly could you please explain to Blueblood that I actually belong here!" Asa asked her sister from across the table.

"Auntie tell these guards to arrest this [i]thing[/i] before she does something!" Blueblood yelled.

The Solar Princess thought hard, what was the best way to respond to this?

"Blueblood, stop yelling at your aunt." Celestia explained.

"Now she has you believing your lies!" Blueblood screamed. "Guards take her away!"

Rolling her dark blue eyes, Asa looked sadly at the guards. It was as though to say sorry for causing this.

The two pegasi guards walked up to the girl, looking at the Princess to ask them to stop.

"Blueblood, she isn't lying." Celestia said calmly. Blueblood gave a mock laugh.

"Auntie she claims to be higher power than you! What else am I supposed to do?!" The Six 'Peacemakers' tried again.

"Come on! You can't still think she's a monster." Rainbow Dash groaned.

"I will not be told by a peasant how to handle royal matters!"

Trying to keep calm so as not to hurt Blueblood (too much), Asa backed away from the two guards that hesitated arresting her.

Now, as one could imagine, living seventeen years as being something different than your family made you a victim of ridicule. Mainly about being a freak, adopted, monster. Even magic experiment gone wrong. So for Asa, somepony being called something low and degrading made her mad.

"Blueblood, I think that somewhere inside you is a good stallion even a good prince, but this is not the way to behave to ponies simply because they don't have a fancy title. Which is wrong for these six; Twilight Sparkle a new Princess and Element of Magic, Fluttershy the Element of Kindness, Rainbow Dash the Element of Loyalty and the only pony who can perform the Sonic Rainboom on a will, Applejack the Element of Honesty and hard worker at Sweet Apple Acres, Rarity the Element of Generosity and High Class Designer, Pinkie Pie the Element of Laughter.

"And me... Asa, Queen of Visions. We may not use our titles in our names whenever it is asked, but that does not mean we are lower than you. If anything, it shows we have the humility that makes us stronger.

"I suggest you march right up to your room and take a long break to get your act together."

The white stallion looked at the girl with angry eyes, but it was slowly fading as he saw the determined look in her eyes.

"I mean before I decide to drag you by your horn." Asa added.

Though he didn't want to, the Prince held his head up high and left.

When the door closed, Asa was still covered in strawberry cake and vanilla icing. It was kinda sticky.

"I'll be back later. Sorry for making a mess Celly." Asa calmly walked to the door, trying not to get icing on the handle. She decided to just use magic. "See you at the ceremony."

After the girl left, Celestia sighed.

"Could never have a surprise for that mare."

[hr]

While getting all the cake out of her mane, Asa began to think back on some of the names she was called growing up. Many of which came from trusted friends and advisors. A few were just ponies of the villages complaining about it. Sure a few made her think long about it, one even led to her parents explanation, but none of their words made her feel any better.

Even though ponies are peaceful they had their moments of cruelty. It [i]was[/i] three thousand years ago, a lot of things have changed since then. Asa thought. Maybe some just didn't.

Looking into the mirror to make sure she got it all out, Asa let out another confused sigh, looking down at her hands.

Why did she have these anyway? Was it something of fate? Karma? An obstacle she needed to get over? Maybe it [u]was[/u] all just some spell gone wrong.

Asa mentally slapped herself. She has had thoughts like that before and it never led to good things. Never.

Taking a deep breath, Asa found one of the dresses made by Rarity for her. It looked almost like golden silk, soft like the breeze and easy to walk around in.

This afternoon, ponies would make a choice about her. Welcome her with open hooves or turn her aside.

[hr]

An hour, plus one painstaking make-up session later, Asa was ready for the coronation. Her tiara was magically increased in size, making it look more like a Crown, and given an inscription...

[i]'The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams.'[/i] Asa liked how Celestia had gotten better at words, making them sound all prophetic.

Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence and Princess Twilight all stood at the head of the room, wings out and heads high.

Ponies who had been unable to attend Twilight's Coronation arrived for Asa's, a few ponies from out of town brought their families, young and old. All eager to see what their new Queen looked like.

"Ladies and Gentlecolts, we have come today to celebrate a return. A return of one once thought lost to time. A return of one who gave her very life to protect those whom she cared for most. Her power of the future has saved not only Equestria but the lives of myself and my sister Princess Luna.

"So I present to you, for the first time in three thousand years, Queen Asa."

The double doors opened, revealing Asa to the ponies standing inside the throne room.

The golden silk dress decorated her body all the way to the ground. Her mane had been made to fall beautifully around her head and the golden tips somehow shined in the light. Light blue eyeshadow had been placed around her eyes, making them pop. Rarity and Fluttershy felt proud of their work.

The hoofmares and guards following Asa began singing a song like the one they sang for Twilight.

When she arrived at the Alicorns, her Crown appeared in a golden glow.

Asa looked up at her family, happy to be home.

She turned to the crowd, beaming.

When they all walked to the balcony, revealing Asa to the crowd, the crowd cheered. It brought Asa's spirits up.

"Just over two weeks ago I returned home. Proud to see the place it has become during my absence. Proud to see the smiling faces. I have heard that at times it wasn't perfect but we pulled thru. That we won with our heads held high.

"My disappearance broke the hearts of many, but my return put four back together. I'm grateful to be back with my family. Grateful to see so many happy faces. Thank you everypony! Thank you!" Asa cheered from the balcony.

The crowd below joined in her cheers.

One, a mint green unicorn, was beaming. If her mare friend didn't believe her now, well now she has proof.

Humans existed and one of them was the Queen of Equestria.


	13. Normal (For Us)

Best. Sleep. Ever.

This was Asa's first thought when she woke up that morning. After the ceremony, Celestia showed Asa her new room. It was painted blue on top and slowly went down to the scarlet carpet. She had the stuff from the underground vault brought up. Asa had a lot of stuff she wanted to keep.

Because of her renewed title, Asa was taking some things that Celestia was already doing. Paperwork, taxes, pleas from citizens who needed help with something. The thing where ponies came to Celestia herself and pleaded for something.

Silently groaning, Asa got up to find one of many 'dresses' in her closet.

The dresses had more gems than the treasury. Each! Some had only one type of jewel, some had symbols made with jewels, some looked like the whole dress was made of them.

"I need to talk to the Royal Dressmaker and explain my style." She said out loud.

Searching the room Asa found a dress from Rarity, a bright red one with sleeves going out to her elbows.

"This is what I'm talking about." Asa smiled as she got dressed.

[hr]

Standing proudly in the Throne Room, Asa tried to handle as many problems as she could. Sometimes having visions on it and other times simply agreeing to it. But sadly there were those who Asa had to decline, saying 'maybe next time'.

And there were [i]those[/i].

Upper class mares and stallions came to ask Asa how she ended up coming to Equestria. She kicked them out on the spot. Each one saying they would do something with their money, or whatever it was rich ponies complained about. That was all Asa heard; 'I never', 'I paid good money' and 'how Celestia let her be Queen I will never know'.

The one she had just spent ten minutes talking to, was preparing to go.

"Be assured Ms. Roseluck, I'm sure your flowers will shine brighter than the others." Asa waved as the yellow earth pony with red hair left.

Sure, the day was kinda slow but that just meant everything was getting along alright.

"Could I possible take a small break to get some fresh air?" Asa asked the guard closest to her.

"Of course your Highness." The guard answered.

"Thank you." She stood up from the throne. "Tell the crowd I'll be back in ten minutes."

Not wasting any time, Asa calmly walked out into the garden for a moment of silence.

"Asa, how are you today?"

[i]Forgot about him.[/i] Asa thought.

Turning back, Asa saw Discord floating behind her in the garden.

"Somepony missed me." Discord joked.

"I'm still mad at you for giving Blueblood the cake." Asa lied. She thought it was funny but didn't want him to know that.

Discord laughed too. He knew she was lying, but thought it was cute that she was trying to hide it.

The draconequus floated above Asa, ending up behind her and moving forward. Not really wanting to be alone during her break, Asa followed him.

After a minute of walking and floating, Discord stopped.

"So tell me, what's the Equestria's newest Queen doing out in the gardens?"

Asa sighed, she didn't have a perfect answer to that.

"I don't know, I just wanted some fresh air." This was what she told the guard, seemed like a good enough answer.

Discord rolled his red eyes.

"That's not the whole reason and you know it." He explained to the Queen.

"Okay, so maybe it wasn't the [i]whole[/i] reason, but it's still a reason and I'm sticking to it." Asa said while aiming a finger at Discord who laughed.

"You can do better than that Asa."

Knowing she probably wouldn't get peace until she thought of a better answer, Asa tried to think of one that seemed to work the most.

"Maybe I did miss you, but only a little bit!" Asa corrected as she saw the smile starting to grow on Discord's face.

"Hey. No need to get all defensive. I was just asking." Discord explained. "Besides, I would want a break too after being made Leader of a Country."

"A keyword that you forgot in the sentence is [i]if[/i] you even get a country to lead." Asa pointed out.

"Hmm," In a flash, a large flashcard with Discord's sentence plastered on it appeared. "You're right. I did forget the if." Discord joked.

Asa laughed at the humor.

The two continued to walk around the garden the remainder of the break, talking about small things and making jokes. When the break ended, both outcasts wished for a minute more.

[hr]

Life in Ponyville was slow, nothing 'exciting' had happened since the Coronations and even then life remained calm. Nothing of great concern. The only thing that was different was that one house had sounds of arguing in it but it turned out to be a fight between marefriends Lyra and Bonbon.

The Everfree Forest, now that was a different story.

It was still safe enough for Apple Bloom to talk to Zecora, but something was still off about the place. More than usual.

Inside the Forest, near a large tree with a small patch of Poison Joke next to it, sat a small pool of blood. Nothing too special about it, except for the part where it belonged to Asa.

The Manticore had long since moved to a different part of the forest, same for the Timberwolves. Neither wanting to get into the Poison Joke.

The pool had slowly been moving across the grass, almost making a beeline for the blue flowers. Almost ten minutes after Asa left Discord in the garden the blood had reached the joke. The effects immediate.

The blood starting getting bigger, almost like it was making more. Soon enough it started to shift, creating something.

Pony shaped.

The figure made of blood started getting fur, slowly and painstakingly. Red was changing to sunrise orange, a tail and mane appeared and started turning deep blue with small lavender stripes. A cutiemark of all things came next, it was of a sun coming up but the color of blood. Eyes the color of the strips appeared behind the lids yet to open. Wings appeared on it's back as well as a horn on it's head.

After the Transformation, the orange alicorn fell to the ground.

A moment later it got up, opening her eyes to the world. Her name was the first thing that came to her mind as she looked around the grassy patch of land.

Blood Dawn.


	14. Meeting in the Garden

Best. Sleep. Ever.

This was Asa's first thought when she woke up that morning. After the ceremony, Celestia showed Asa her new room. It was painted blue on top and slowly went down to the scarlet carpet. She had the stuff from the underground vault brought up. Asa had a lot of stuff she wanted to keep.

Because of her renewed title, Asa was taking some things that Celestia was already doing. Paperwork, taxes, pleas from citizens who needed help with something. The thing where ponies came to Celestia herself and pleaded for something.

Silently groaning, Asa got up to find one of many 'dresses' in her closet.

The dresses had more gems than the treasury. Each! Some had only one type of jewel, some had symbols made with jewels, some looked like the whole dress was made of them.

"I need to talk to the Royal Dressmaker and explain my style." She said out loud.

Searching the room Asa found a dress from Rarity, a bright red one with sleeves going out to her elbows.

"This is what I'm talking about." Asa smiled as she got dressed.

[hr]

Standing proudly in the Throne Room, Asa tried to handle as many problems as she could. Sometimes having visions on it and other times simply agreeing to it. But sadly there were those who Asa had to decline, saying 'maybe next time'.

And there were [i]those[/i].

Upper class mares and stallions came to ask Asa how she ended up coming to Equestria. She kicked them out on the spot. Each one saying they would do something with their money, or whatever it was rich ponies complained about. That was all Asa heard; 'I never', 'I paid good money' and 'how Celestia let her be Queen I will never know'.

The one she had just spent ten minutes talking to, was preparing to go.

"Be assured Ms. Roseluck, I'm sure your flowers will shine brighter than the others." Asa waved as the yellow earth pony with red hair left.

Sure, the day was kinda slow but that just meant everything was getting along alright.

"Could I possible take a small break to get some fresh air?" Asa asked the guard closest to her.

"Of course your Highness." The guard answered.

"Thank you." She stood up from the throne. "Tell the crowd I'll be back in ten minutes."

Not wasting any time, Asa calmly walked out into the garden for a moment of silence.

"Asa, how are you today?"

[i]Forgot about him.[/i] Asa thought.

Turning back, Asa saw Discord floating behind her in the garden.

"Somepony missed me." Discord joked.

"I'm still mad at you for giving Blueblood the cake." Asa lied. She thought it was funny but didn't want him to know that.

Discord laughed too. He knew she was lying, but thought it was cute that she was trying to hide it.

The draconequus floated above Asa, ending up behind her and moving forward. Not really wanting to be alone during her break, Asa followed him.

After a minute of walking and floating, Discord stopped.

"So tell me, what's the Equestria's newest Queen doing out in the gardens?"

Asa sighed, she didn't have a perfect answer to that.

"I don't know, I just wanted some fresh air." This was what she told the guard, seemed like a good enough answer.

Discord rolled his red eyes.

"That's not the whole reason and you know it." He explained to the Queen.

"Okay, so maybe it wasn't the [i]whole[/i] reason, but it's still a reason and I'm sticking to it." Asa said while aiming a finger at Discord who laughed.

"You can do better than that Asa."

Knowing she probably wouldn't get peace until she thought of a better answer, Asa tried to think of one that seemed to work the most.

"Maybe I did miss you, but only a little bit!" Asa corrected as she saw the smile starting to grow on Discord's face.

"Hey. No need to get all defensive. I was just asking." Discord explained. "Besides, I would want a break too after being made Leader of a Country."

"A keyword that you forgot in the sentence is [i]if[/i] you even get a country to lead." Asa pointed out.

"Hmm," In a flash, a large flashcard with Discord's sentence plastered on it appeared. "You're right. I did forget the if." Discord joked.

Asa laughed at the humor.

The two continued to walk around the garden the remainder of the break, talking about small things and making jokes. When the break ended, both outcasts wished for a minute more.

[hr]

Life in Ponyville was slow, nothing 'exciting' had happened since the Coronations and even then life remained calm. Nothing of great concern. The only thing that was different was that one house had sounds of arguing in it but it turned out to be a fight between marefriends Lyra and Bonbon.

The Everfree Forest, now that was a different story.

It was still safe enough for Apple Bloom to talk to Zecora, but something was still off about the place. More than usual.

Inside the Forest, near a large tree with a small patch of Poison Joke next to it, sat a small pool of blood. Nothing too special about it, except for the part where it belonged to Asa.

The Manticore had long since moved to a different part of the forest, same for the Timberwolves. Neither wanting to get into the Poison Joke.

The pool had slowly been moving across the grass, almost making a beeline for the blue flowers. Almost ten minutes after Asa left Discord in the garden the blood had reached the joke. The effects immediate.

The blood starting getting bigger, almost like it was making more. Soon enough it started to shift, creating something.

Pony shaped.

The figure made of blood started getting fur, slowly and painstakingly. Red was changing to sunrise orange, a tail and mane appeared and started turning deep blue with small lavender stripes. A cutiemark of all things came next, it was of a sun coming up but the color of blood. Eyes the color of the strips appeared behind the lids yet to open. Wings appeared on it's back as well as a horn on it's head.

After the Transformation, the orange alicorn fell to the ground.

A moment later it got up, opening her eyes to the world. Her name was the first thing that came to her mind as she looked around the grassy patch of land.

Blood Dawn.


	15. Lyra and Blood Dawn

Once Asa got back to the Throne Room, she was made to talk with all the ponies that had on so patiently waited those ten minutes for her to appear.

Oh, if only she knew of the unicorn on her way to Canterlot at that very moment.

[hr]

Lyra Heartstrings was a nice unicorn. She could play the lyre pretty well, enough to make it her special talent. The mint green coat was kept clean almost at all times, her two colored mane was cut in an almost rebellious type manner. Her marefriend, BonBon, had once tried to cut it to a more feminine appearance but ended up making it look worse than before.

Sure, there were rumors about the happy couple being not so happy but Lyra didn't listen to them. Another rumor, that others thought were just that, was that Lyra was obsessed with strange creatures she called 'humans'.

They weren't too wrong about that.

BonBon couldn't explain it, Lyra just didn't stop thinking about them. The candy maker had once asked the musician the reason behind her obsession and Lyra simply said 'I saw one and I just couldn't stop.'

And when word got out that Asa was being crowned, Lyra became hysterical. Telling BonBon that Asa was proof that humans existed and that they were in led to a huge fight between the couple. Small enough to keep them together, big enough to put their relationship of thin ice.

Right now, Lyra was going to Canterlot to meet the Human Queen. Ask simple questions, what was it like to be human? How was life with those 'fingers' or whatever they were called? How did you get to become Queen? Stuff like that.

The mint green unicorn was so excited, so was almost bouncing around the train car like Pinkie Pie. Sitting in her favorite human position, Lyra looked up at the shining city of Canterlot.

By this time tomorrow, Lyra would've seen her second human.

[hr]

Three hours after boarding the train, Lyra arrived in Canterlot. She had lunch on the train so she didn't need to stop to get some, the human obsessed pony just went straight to the castle. It didn't take her long to find the line to meet the Queen.

It was really long.

This didn't stop Lyra Heartstrings, she bravely stepped hoof in the line and waited for her turn.

And Waited.

And waited.

And waited

Took a small bathroom break thank to a kind pony who saved her spot.

And waited some more.

Finally, Lyra found herself muzzle to muzzle with the huge double doors. The pony in front of her had just gone in and now Lyra only had to wait a few more minutes.

[i]"Thank you, but I'd appreciate Mr. Top Dollar that you keep such questions to yourself."[/i] A voice from inside the room yelled.

Before Lyra could breath, the doors were opened and a dark green unicorn was thrown out.

"How rude." The stallion complained before storming out of the palace.

Lyra looked into the room, a Solar Guard blocked her from entering.

"You can let the next one in Guard." The same mare's voice yelled from inside the room.

Lifting up the spear, the guard allowed the unicorn inside the Throne Room.

Not wasting anytime, Lyra ran into it. Absolutely beaming to see the human.

Her skin was light, a little more pale and orange-y than BonBon's coat. Her mane was dark brown with golden tips, flowing down past her shoulders. She was wearing an elegant golden silk dress and shoes to match. The human had midnight blue eyes that, though looked annoyed, smiled at Lyra.

"Is there something you wish to speak about?" The Queen asked.

It took Lyra a moment to realize she was talking to her.

"Oh, umm yes. Queen..." Lyra struggled to remember the rest of the name.

"Asa. Queen Asa, but Asa is just fine. Who might you be?"

"Lyra. Lyra Heartstrings your majesty." The unicorn greeted.

"Lovely name, what is it you would like to ask?" Queen Asa asked the musician. Still mad at the aristocrat that had just been thrown out.

Smiling, Lyra asked her question.

"Is it exciting? Being Queen of Equestria?"

Asa nodded. "I haven't had a dull moment that lasted more than ten minutes so yeah. I'd say pretty exciting." She laughed.

Lyra laughed too, but it was more of a giggle. "That's great. Umm.. is it exciting to be a human in Equestria?"

This made Asa stop laughing. Her entire demeanor changed and she looked way more serious.

"A what?" Asa asked with genuine curiosity.

"You know...a human. Bipedal. Homo sapiens. What's it like to be one in Equestria?" Lyra asked innocently.

"Y-you know what I am?"

Lyra's golden eyes looked at the Queen, confused. "Umm...yeah. What, you didn't?"

The Queen shook her head.

"Oh. How?" Lyra asked.

"I could ask you a similar question. How did you know what I was?" Queen Asa asked the unicorn.

"Because I'm, like, the expert on humans." Lyra explained, feeling kinda weird that she knew something a Queen didn't. "You look just like them."

Lyra waited for a response from Queen Asa, but she remained quiet.

"Your majesty?" Lyra asked. "Are you alright?"

The question seemed to get Asa out of her daydreaming, she shook her head lightly. "Huh, yes. Yes I'm fine." The Queen stood up from the throne, walking towards the musician/human enthusiast. "Do you think it at all possible that you could tell me more of these [i]humans[/i] if it isn't any trouble?"

Being told by a Queen to explain humans to her and not just change the subject was almost too much for Lyra to handle.

The unicorn fainted.

[hr]

The orange alicorn finally exited the Everfree Forest, seeing the world for what it was. It was almost too cheerful. Too happy. Do none of them know what she went thru? The pain she went thru? The loss? Having three thousand years [u]stolen[/u] from her! How dare they be so happy?

Blood Dawn looked up at the large mountain, memories of that place filling her head. That was the place. The place where it all went wrong. Where her younger sister tried to kill her.

Growling, Blood Dawn began the journey to the Royal City. Tartartus bent on making each and every pony pay for their crimes.

Starting with her old sisters, Celestia and Luna.


	16. Discoveries

The next morning, Lyra was guided by the Royal Guard to Queen Asa's room with some of her supplies in a white saddlebag with her cutiemark for the clasp. During the trot, Lyra kept pinching herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She was going to speak with the human about the human's world. Sure, the Queen knew little to nothing about the place but it was still amazing.

Stepping up to the door leading to Asa's room, the Solar Guards pushed the door open. Asa was already waiting for them on the inside.

"Come in, I don't have all day." Asa laughed happily. The unicorn rushed in to see the Queen's Room.

It was about half the size of the throne room. The walls were already decorated with multiple dressers, each filled with various objects. One even had a bust of Asa's head where her crown sat, waiting. Asa was currently sitting at her desk, designed for her, working on some Royal Matters that she now had responsibility for.

"Come on Ms. Heartstrings, take a seat." Asa gestured to a chair designed for a pony.

The green unicorn nodded, but sat in the chair in a way similar to Asa's.

"So tell me Ms. Heartstrings, or Lyra of you prefer, what are humans like?" Asa asked.

Lyra smiled, time to get started. "Lyra is fine your majesty." Lyra pulled up her bag, showing off the big book inside it. "This is just about everything I have on them. A lot is just theories about them but it's still something, right?"

The Queen nodded. "Of course. I'm happy just knowing what I'm called."

This was true, once Lyra was taken care of the day before Asa told the guards to send everypony home. The Queen then went to Celestia and Luna, explaining that Lyra had told her what she was.

Her sisters seemed happy, but seemed skeptical about if Lyra was telling the truth. Today was going to help Asa prove that Lyra was.

Gripping the book in her hands, Asa waited a moment. Did she really want to find out about her race? What if they found out about her and wanted her back? What if they were violent? What if they were extinct?!

Taking a deep breath, Asa opened the book.

"Is it okay your majesty, if I ask you a few questions?" Lyra asked.

Asa was reading an entry on the structure of humans, she nodded.

"Thanks." Lyra pulled out a notebook with her magic, scribbling something down with a pencil. "What's it like having fingers?" Lyra asked.

Asa held up one hand, "it makes it easier to grip onto things. A turn a page in a book." To clarify, Asa used the tip of her finger to turn the page with ease.

The Human Loving Pony smiled. "You didn't even use magic, awesome!" Lyra scribbled some more into the notebook.

"I know, it just seems easier to use my fingers. Magic I usually save for getting something from across the room." To show off again, Asa reached out towards her crown. It was wrapped in a prismatic glow before rising off the bust and flying over to Asa's head. Gently dropping on it. "Makes it easier to get ready during the mornings." She laughed.

More scribbles. "I didn't know humans had magic!"

"Well, if they don't I do. I can do other stuff too but that's a little harder to-" Almost like it was planned, Asa's midnight blue eyes fogged over.

The musician looked up from the notes and noticed the Queen with the strange gray layer over her dark eyes. Lyra at first waved a pencil over the Queen's face. Before she called the guards Asa moved.

"-call on. But seeing as how I just had a vision you can write that down."

"What was that your Majesty?" Lyra asked, in awe.

"It was a vision Lyra. It's why I'm Queen of Visions. It wasn't just so I could have a cool title after Queen." The two laughed. "I recommend you placing these back into your bag and placing the bag in that dresser against the wall. Sometime in the next two minutes."

Not needing to be told twice, Lyra gripped the Human Book and Notebook. Placed both in the white saddlebag and ran over to the dresser. She quickly opened it, threw the bag in and ran back to her seat.

"Just another minute. You might wanna duck." Asa warned before hiding under her desk.

"Shouldn't we call the guards?" Lyra asked.

"No."

Confused, Lyra hid behind one of the dark blue curtains in Asa's room.

It was quiet for a moment.

"Should be right about-" Asa started.

Then before either could move, a knock came at the door.

Giving it another second, they heard some noises coming from the other side and a large crash. Soon after, the door was shoved open and the 'guest' trotted in.

Wouldn't ya know? It was Blueblood.

The Royal Pain heard about Asa letting Lyra into her room for a private discussion. He heard that Lyra was an sort of expert on the myth known as 'humans'. He wasn't overly happy about it.

"Where are you? Where are you, you beast!" He yelled.

Taking a moment, Asa slowly stood up from under the desk. "Nephew! What are you doing in here?" Asa asked kindly.

He stared his blue eyes at her. "You know exactly what I am doing here! You're letting some random pony into the palace for a private meeting!"

Asa's eyes widened. "I did? Well this is news to me." She rested her hand on her chin.

"Don't mess with me!" Blueblood yelled. Asa gasped.

"I would never dream of it!" She walked over to the curtain Lyra was hiding behind. "Besides, if I wanted to mess with you I would've made you think you never had a Royal Title." The Queen grew a large smile. "Now that would be funny."

Blueblood groaned. "How Auntie Celestia can handle you I will never know." With that he stormed out, slamming the door.

Letting out a breath of relief, Asa removed the curtain. Showing off Lyra.

"Why did you do that? It seemed like he was only going to yell at us." Lyra asked Queen Asa.

"Because, he was going to order your arrest. Then we were going to spend four hours trying to get you out and then you were going to go home. A day wasted."

"You got all of that in less than a minute?" Lyra asked.

"To me, visions are hours long. That one was at least two for me. They're always fast paced so I get the important bits." Asa explained. "You should write that down."

The unicorn nodded, rushing over to the same dresser she dropped off her saddlebag.

To think, it wasn't even lunchtime yet.

[hr]

Discord floated around the garden, looking to see if anypony was there and... to see if Asa was there.

After the party, he couldn't help but feel kinda close to Asa. Something was burning in the back of his mind, and after pulling it out of his head to make sure it wasn't on fire Discord wanted to figure out where he had heard of Asa before.

Celestia had told him that Asa had lost three thousand years because of his attack on the palace all those years ago, but how?

It almost kinda hurt. You know, because Discord was using logic to try and figure something out. He usually just didn't care.

It didn't matter. He had to figure it out or the burning sensation would stay.

Three thousand years, Queen Faust was still alive. Then they fought. Faust was gone, then he went to the palace and attacked.

Then Discord remembered something from the fight...

[i]"We won't let you continue." The dark blue alicorn stallion had told him

"Ha! You ponies think you can beat me? With what, your precious Harmony and Friendship?"

The mare alicorn glared at Discord. "Yes. We refuse to let your chaos cause any more trouble."

"And if you can't?"

"Then our daughters will continue our fight!" The stallion yelled.

"You mean those two little brats?" Discord asked them as he prepared his chaos magic.

"Three, we have three children. Any we shall not rest until thou hast stopped causing harm to Equestria!"[/i]

Three. Three foals. It clicked for the draconequus.

Asa was the third. He had killed her parents.

Discord would've killed her too.

[i]'Oh yeah. It would be bad if she found that out.'[/i]

[hr]

[u]Elsewhere[/u]

Blood Dawn had just had a vision. It was one she was going to have so much fun with during her revenge. It showed a certain draconequus, he was floating around the palace halls. It also showed her him killing Queen Faust and King Galaxy.

Her sisters dare let that monster roam free! Why hadn't they done something to keep him from breathing! Moving! Thinking!

Now, Blood Dawn wasn't just going to hurt her sisters from the painful memories but she was going to kill the draconequus for his crimes.

He would pay.


	17. Planet of the Humans

Once Lyra and Asa finished laughing at Blueblood, they got back to their [i]studies[/i] on Humans..

Sadly, they had to take a break for lunch. Meeting Celestia as they did. Lyra seemed happy to have somepony to speak with about humans. Asa was happy to know she wasn't just some creature, that she had a name.

Of course, for lunch they had simple sandwiches. The kitchen staff had been told Asa couldn't eat daisies, hay, grass or other flowers. So, Asa was given a PB&J shaped just like a heart.

She was halfway thru before Celestia walked in.

"Hey Celly, How was your fine morning?" Asa asked as she threw an apple towards Celestia.

It was gripped with a golden aura.

"It was alright Asa, until Blueblood stormed into my quarters. Demanding to know how a commoner got into the palace." The white alicorn nodded at the mint green pony. "A pleasure to meet you Lyra Heartstrings."

The musician smiled before getting back to her meal.

Asa smiled as well, laughing at her crazy arrogant nephew. "We know about Blueblood. He showed up in my room, thankfully I had a vision a few minutes before so I was able to hid Lyra and her things before Blueblood showed up."

Lyra nodded.

Celestia laughed with her sister. Sometimes Blueblood was just a pain in the flank.

"So tell me Asa, how have things been going with the Human Research?" Celestia asked.

"Amazing!' Did you know that apparently humans don't have pink, purple, or yellow eyes! And that they only have dark colored hair like brown or black?" Asa cheered.

"And they talk so strangely.." Lyra explained. "Saying things like 'anyone' instead of 'anypony'."

"It seems like you two are having fun with this." Celestia smiled. The two sounded like foals explaining how they found a flower to their mother.

"Almost too much fun." Asa laughed before looking out towards the sun. "Come on Lyra, we should hurry before Blueblood shows up. I still don't want to waste three hours getting you out of the dungeon."

It was almost like the words were magic, for no sooner had they been spoken Lyra's food was gone and she was almost rushing towards the door.

Celestia looked at her sister, questioningly. "How is it you always know what to say to ponies to get them to act?"

Asa shrugged. "It's both a blessing and a curse Celly and it would be like explaining Pinkie Sense. Even as practical goddesses we can't even think how she does it!"

Nodding at the truth of her sister's words, Celestia got to her lunch.

[hr]

The two got back to their talk almost the exact second they walked into Asa's room.

With Lyra beginning the conversation.

"Now, there is one more thing I have on humans, the rest is just theory." With her yellow magic, Lyra pulled out another book. This one was thinner and had less pages.

"Oh...sounds interesting." Asa cheered.

Lyra nodded.

"Yep, it's about their planet!" Lyra cheered.

Asa first, stared at Lyra slack jawed.

"How do you know so much about humans?"

Lyra shrugged. "I don't know, I just know all this stuff."

Nodding, Asa simple said. "So, you have this magical knowledge about a race of creatures that nopony else knows about. Seems legit."

Sitting back in the chair, Lyra opened the book.

"It's huge. Almost as big as ours, it's filled with humans everywhere! They've searched the whole planet and every land has some form of human on it."

"Wow." Asa smiled, grabbing the book and checking some other pages in the smaller book. [i]"This place sounds amazing. I almost wish I could see it."[/i] She thought.

[hr]

Blood Dawn wiped her brow as she finally flew up into Canterlot. The ponies, they all looked so happy.

[i]'Ignorant foals'[/i] Blood Dawn thought. [i]'Do they even know that I have arrived to seal their fates? Or that their leader or that their leader is a thief?'[/i]

Grumbling, Blood Dawn began to walk, using her magic to quickly conceal her wings. She didn't want anypony to know she was back, in case they alert that freak of a Queen.

Now, Dawn's plan was meticulous at best. Sure it had it's weak spots but all and all it was a decent plan. Her plan, was to foalnap Asa, take her to the Vault and leave her there. Taking her place would be easy after that.

A moment or so later, Blood Dawn was flying up to Asa's window. Switching the disguising magic onto her horn instead of her wings. She heard the door open and was about to strike...

"Now, there is one more thing I have on humans, the rest is just theory."

What? Who was that? Blood Dawn couldn't have a witness to her crime! If that pony saw her take Asa then the public would find out in mere minutes.

"Oh...sounds interesting."

There she was, that theif. Taking Blood Dawn's home. Asa had practically taken what was rightfully Dawn's. It was her's and damn anypony who thought they could take it!

"Yep, it's about their planet!"

A planet full of freaks like Asa? Oh, this would help Blood Dawn.

[i]'I could probably send her there. Nopony would think to search there for her.'[/i] Taking a quick look, Blood Dawn's own midnight blue eyes saw Asa look thru the book on Earth. [i]'This will certainly help me.'[/i]

Blood flew down to the palace garden. She clearly had some more plotting to do.

[hr]

A little before Sunset, Asa took another walk in the palace garden. It was a nice place to get some quiet. Lyra had left an hour ago to get back to her home in Ponyville, making sure to leave behind the book on Earth for Asa.

After reading it for another hour, Asa decided to get some fresh air. Explaining her walking in the gardens.

There was another, slightly more questionable reason. One involving a certain draconequus. Yeah, she kinda liked him. Enough to see him again that's for sure. So when she walked around the garden, Asa made sure to check and see if Discord was coming.

What she didn't know, was that he was doing the exact same thing.

The two only met when they both turned a corner at the same time , bumping heads and falling to the grassy ground.

"Hey Discord, didn't expect to see you here." Asa lied after slowly getting back up to her feet. Hitting a horn hurt a lot more than she would think.

"Neither did I." Discord joined in on the lie. Not wanting to get caught, he changed the subject. "How was your day? I bet it was chaotic."

"Nope, the exact opposite actually. And right now I was planning to take a walk." Asa explained, beginning the walk she and Discord would take around the garden maze.

"Aw, that's not very exciting." Discord groaned, making Asa laugh.

Taking a quick look back Asa tried to get a good look at Discord. He looked the same as before, weird arms, weird legs, weird tail and horns. His mane however...

"Did you brush your mane?" Asa giggled. It was a little hard with the dark fur, but you could tell the draconequus was blushing.

"No. You brushed yours." He retorted.

"Yep, brush it every day." Discord backed up, that didn't go as planned. Asa however, was having fun.

Faking a gasp, Asa kept her face towards Discord. Practically walking backwards. "Were you expecting me?"

"No."

"Liar." Asa laughed. "Just admit it. You wanted me to show up..."

Discord remained silent as the two turned a corner in the maze.

"Say it." Asa ordered.

"No." Discord said.

"Say it." Asa ordered, though it sounded more like a dare.

"Won't do it." Discord said, he couldn't help but smirk.

"Say it... admit it. Say it I say!" Asa laughed, trying hard to sound serious.

This went on for another two minutes, involving various attempts from Discord to fane deafness, muteness and blindness. None of them worked. He couldn't even escape when Asa had a vision (one about where he would hide of course, but he didn't know that).

And neither of them could remember exactly how, but now they were in a wrestling position. With Asa on top and holding back DIscord's lion paw while a Discord off to the side dressed as a referee called the game over to Asa.

"Come on Dissy...it can't be that hard. Just say you were looking forward to seeing me and I'll let it go." Asa said, still unsure how she had earned 12 points of the scoreboard and DIscord having a grand total of 1.

"Never." Discord said, he sounded serious but was trying not to laugh.

"Say it." Asa laughed.

"Alright! Alright! Uncle, uncle." Discord submitted as Asa finally let his arm go. The Referee Discord blew on his silver whistle, the scoreboard changed, giving Asa a total of 13 points.

After shaking off some dirt and cotton candy off her dress, Asa looked up at Discord.

"I'm ready to make it 14." She dared.

Scratching the back of his neck, DIscord finally let out a small sigh;.

"Okay, I might have been looking for you out here."

*DING* *DING*

Both turned to see another point given to Asa.

Smiling, Asa lightly punched Discord's arm with the eagle talon.

"See? Was that so hard?" The human cheered.

"No, I guess not. Can't believe you beat me, no one beats me." Discord groaned while staring at the scoreboard.

Asa shrugged. "Could be worst. Could be 14-zip."

The two nodded as the Referee Discord and the scoreboard disappeared in a snap of Discord's fingers.

After a moment of peace, Asa had a slight skip in her step.

"Guess what I found out today." Asa said cryptically.

"That the moon isn't really made out of cheese? I tried to make it permanent but Luna said the cheese would've gone bad." Discord joked.

Asa gave a small laugh. "No, but that was interesting enough." She stopped and looked Discord right in the yellow and red eyes. "I learned what I'm am."

"What? Like one of those silly cutiemarks?" Discord shrugged.

"No, like what species I am. I finally found it out today! It's called a human and this pony named Lyra told me all about them. starting with..."

And that was how the hour progressed. Asa explaining what Lyra had told her about humans and Discord trying to listen and make attempts to bring humor. They all worked.

The only thing that was wrong, was that strange feeling Asa had that something was wrong and the pair of dark blue eyes watching from a bush. An evil gleam in it's eyes as bits and pieces of a plan finished up in that sick and twisted thing it called a brain.


End file.
